


Lost & Sold

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Green Card Marriage, Knotting, Marriage of Convenience, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Sexism, Size Kink, Southern Ben, This Is Not Going To End Well For Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Через десять дней у Рей истекал срок визы, но, к счастью, у Леи, ее начальницы, был единственный сын, который с превеликим удовольствием согласился помочь.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. don’t hurt me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost & Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898231) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для Cara и Allyson.  
> Вдохновлено «Give Up The Ghost» от Radiohead.

За десять дней до продления визы до меня дошло, что я в полном дерьме.

Это абсолютная катастрофа: сама мысль о задержке разрешений в стране, у которой чешутся руки депортировать всех с криво поставленной галкой на бланке, — сама мысль об этом — _сущий кошмар_. Меня найдут, выпрут пинком под зад и запретят въезд в Штаты на срок от трех до десяти лет.

Я смотрела на экран телефона, на комфортно-дружелюбный дизайн сайта иммиграционной службы, и голоса в кофейне сливались в бессмысленный шум в ушах. Я подала заявку за сорок пять дней, как положено, но сейчас обнаружила ответ — что от меня ничего не получали.

Боже… Боже ты мой! Мне нельзя возвращаться в Великобританию, дома нет никаких программ по трудоустройству омег! Меня направят на гособеспечение и будут таскать на проверки, с учетом моего «состояния»! Это страшный сон наяву! Мне нельзя возвращаться!

С колотящимся сердцем я провела рукой по волосам и откинулась на спинку стула. Так, Рей, не паникуй — думай.

Когда возникают сложности, надо звонить Лее.

Она взяла трубку после второго гудка.

— Приветик, милая. У нас тут Мелоди отпросилась пораньше, так что если хочешь заглянуть на пару часиков…

— У меня кончается виза! — выпалила я и зажала рукой рот, уже терзаясь сомнениями в правильности своего решения. Господи…

— Кончается… Как это кончается? Разве ты не отправляла им бланки два месяца назад?

Я кивнула и, не выдержав, разразилась рыданиями посреди наполненной посетителями кофейни. Какая-то парочка уставилась на меня, но большинству не было никакого дела — только покосились в мою сторону и вернулись к своим кофе с пирожными. А я пришла в _ужас_! Мне нельзя возвращаться домой! Гособеспечение хуже тюрьмы!

К чести Леи, она изо всех сил старалась меня успокоить и предложила заскочить к ней, в магазин подарков, чтобы мы могли спокойно поговорить, но я знала, что ничего сделать нельзя… То есть я, конечно, могу остаться в стране, когда истечет срок… Но если меня поймают, у меня появятся проблемы посерьезнее.

Я схватила свитер, сумочку и выбежала из кофейни в прохладу весеннего утра. Магазин «Organa Gifts» находился в нескольких минутах ходьбы — я работала там с другими омегами, которых Лея нанимала по рабочим визам и правительственным программам. Поистине восхитительная женщина, она заменила мне мать, которой у меня никогда не было, и я в самом страшном сне не могла вообразить, что покину Лею и вернусь за океан.

Там меня ничего не ждало: у меня не было ни друзей, ни семьи, — только здесь я могла ухватиться за шанс стать кем-то. Никаких государственных программ по «защите» омег. Никаких механизмов социальной подстраховки. Здесь правительство было заинтересовано трудоустроить все рабочие руки, невзирая на риски — и это все, о чем я мечтала.

Мне потребовалось десять минут, чтобы добраться по тихим улицам Беннингтона до магазина Леи. Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и я, проскользнув мимо выходящей женщины, протиснулась между двумя тесными стеллажами в поисках хозяйки. Лея могла хлопотать где угодно. Это место напоминало лабиринт, битком набитый тысячами разных вещей…

Лея стояла за кассой и, заметив меня, широко раскрыла руки. Одетая в уютный свитер и джинсы, она походила на ту маму, о которой я мечтала всю жизнь. Сердце защемило, я снова разрыдалась и бросилась в ее объятия.

— Я знаю, милая… — прошептала она, со вздохом прижимая меня к себе. — Все в порядке. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Но как?! Я плакала и кивала. Как тут спастись? Меня найдут и депортируют, вышвырнув в ту жизнь, которая претила всему моему существу.

***

Не сразу, но я успокоилась. Лея отвезла меня в свой загородный дом — старый коттедж восемнадцатого века из камня и темного дерева. Смотрелось очень по-семейному. Я иногда приезжала к ней на выходные.

Но сегодня меня сюда привел не светский визит, а кризис, грозивший меня уничтожить!

— Выходит, тебе осталось десять суток?

Мы сидели в гостиной и пили чай, глядя на потрескивающий огонь в камине. Лея подбирала антикварную мебель — предмет ее гордости, — тщательно отыскиваемую в сотнях магазинчиков округа Беннигтон, приглушенных расцветок, обитую мягкими тканями. Именно так, я считала, и должен выглядеть настоящий _дом_.

— Да, — кивнула я, дрожа под пледом. — И мне нельзя повторно подать бланк по истечении срока — меня сразу же депортируют.

— Хм, — Лея задумчиво покивала головой, барабаня ногтями с французским маникюром по кружечке. Она расположилась в своем любимом зеленом кресле, а я, горестно всхлипывая, сжалась в комочек на диване. — И нет времени подать заявление на продление?

— Нет. Его даже не успеют принять вовремя.

— Конечно, — пробормотала она и закатила глаза, качая головой, — используют любой предлог, чтобы отправить вас, бедных деточек, в эти европейские _тюрьмы_. Мне очень жаль, милая! Как же мне жаль… Я отлично помню, что видела, как ты отсылала бланки, но правила такие жесткие.

Я кивнула, у меня дрожали губы. Вот и все. Если даже Лея не знает, что делать, то мне конец.

— …Есть лишь один способ, который позволит тебе остаться.

Свет камина плясал на ковре и доходил до нежных глаз Лея. Она ободряюще кивнула мне, приподняв брови, потом поморщилась. Я подалась к ней, не замечая, как с плеч свалился плед.

— Что?.. — пролепетала я. — Какой?

— Ну… он довольно очевиден. Зеленая карта.

— Но… Но для зеленой карты нужно выйти замуж, — я захлопала глазами. — Вы хотите сказать, что нам с вами нужно пожениться?

Лея расхохоталась, выплеснув чай изо рта обратно в кружку. Я обиженно фыркнула и снова плюхнулась обратно на стул.

— О нет, милая. Безусловно, _нет_! — Она закашлялась и вновь приняла серьезный вид, все еще слегка посмеиваясь. — Но у меня есть сын. Бен. Он не женат.

Бен?.. Я нахмурилась и повернула голову, наблюдая, как она откидывается в кресле, опираясь на подлокотник. Лея упоминала о сыне раз или два, но, по ее словам, он жил где-то на юге… В Алабаме, что ли?.. В каком-то захолустном штате, куда меня совсем не тянуло. В самой дурацкой части Америки.

Но если он не женат… Это значит, что вот оно, быстрое решение моей проблемы, мое спасение! Зеленые карты дают право на постоянное проживание, и меня не смогут депортировать — во всяком случае, пока власти каким-то образом не пронюхают о фиктивном браке. Но если как следует все отрепетировать…

Я резко распрямилась — в сердце расцвела надежда.

— Вы считаете, он согласится? Это всего лишь на год! Чтобы они отстали от меня и…

— Думаю, он не станет возражать, — ответила Лея, снова постучав по кружечке. — Бен — славный мальчик, в точности как его отец. Он немного старше тебя, ему чуть за тридцать, но, полагаю, это не играет особой роли, вы же не будете женаты вечно, — она в задумчивости выпятила губы и кивнула. — Давай-то лучше я позвоню ему, и мы сразу все уладим.

— Сейчас?! Прямо сейчас?! Вы прямо сейчас ему позвоните? — Я огляделась, ища часы, и вскочила на ноги. — Разве у него не другой часовой пояс?

— Как у нас, милая. Он с юга, но не из западной части страны. Присядь, допей чай — я сейчас наберу его номер.

Сердце у меня колотилось так, словно готово было выскочить из груди. Я опустилась на диван. Лея улыбнулась и, взяв телефон, ушла наверх — до меня донеслось, как она здоровается с кем-то на другом конце провода. Боже!.. У нее есть сын, который может на мне жениться и помочь мне остаться там, где я есть!

И я ничего не потеряю: продолжу работать, даже если некоторое время — не в магазине Леи. Впрочем, у нее большая сеть. Может, есть магазинчик на юге? Было бы просто _чудесно_ , так как омегам позволено работать только в определенных местах и под наблюдением.

После года работы я имела право на официальную программу трудоустройства, а я проработала уже шесть месяцев. Тогда я получу права как у всех остальных: голосовать, владеть собственностью, своей машиной! Во многих странах омегам такое и близко не позволено, а тут исполнение мечты — совсем рядом! Я почти у финишной черты, почти свободна от лап государства, не дающих мне свободно дышать!

Это совершенно… _идеально_!

Лея отсутствовала, может, минут пятнадцать, прежде чем спустилась обратно ко мне. Она с улыбкой кивнула, и я вскрикнула, буквально бросаясь ей на шею. Она со смехом обняла меня.

— Он сказал, что мы можем приехать завтра, так что беги скорее домой и собирай вещи, — Лея отстранилась, лучась радостью. — Двое моих деточек женятся! Ну разве может материнское сердце не радоваться?!

Все случилось так быстро, что я едва верила в реальность происходящего. Для меня не имело значения, как этот Бен выглядит и что собой представляет — все равно это временно, пока правительство не успокоится и не перестанет следить за мной. Наверное, займет около года. А потом, в безопасности, можно будет и оформить развод.

Безопасность… Это все, что имеет значение.

…Но оставалось еще кое-что.

Я держала Лею за руки, медля в нерешительности, но я должна была спросить. С таким не шутят.

— Он… — я съежилась, — он альфа?

Дело в том, что она была альфой, хоть и не в традиционном понимании, а я не могла рисковать оказаться с мужчиной-альфой наедине или выйти за такого замуж. Итог стал бы печальным. Очень. Печальным.

Лея, продолжая улыбаться, покачала головой:

— Бета, как его отец. С ним ты будешь в безопасности.

— О, отлично! То есть… то есть я вовсе не против альф, вы не подумайте, только…

— Я все понимаю, милая. Не забивай подобной ерундой свою милую головку — Бен прекрасно о тебе позаботится. А теперь пойдем скорее!

Подхватив сумочки, мы вышли на улицу. На город опускалась прохладная ночь, и мы оживленно обсуждали предстоящий авиаперелет, Бена и то, какая погода на юге. Я была так взволнована, так счастлива, что не думала ни о чем, кроме того, как бы поскорее подписать брачное свидетельство и наконец-то почувствовать себя уверенно в этой стране.

Остальное приложится. Если уж Лея так говорит, то все точно будет хорошо.

***

— Значит… ты переезжаешь?

Вернувшись домой, я в считанные минуты собрала половину вещей, решив взять только самое необходимое, что может понадобиться в ближайшие несколько недель. Я планировала наведаться сюда после «медового месяца», обустроившись в новом доме.

Роуз, соседка по комнате и тоже омега, развалилась на моей кровати, наблюдая за сборами. Она кинула мне упавший носок и продолжила хмуриться, пока я торопливо складывала одежду в старый чемодан, одолженный Лей. Надо спешить! Наш рейс через пару часов, и нельзя на него опоздать!

— Да, временно, — я пожала плечами, заглядывая в комод, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли там забытого белья. — В смысле, я же не могу жить отдельно от мужа, правильно? Это вызовет подозрения.

— Ага… наверное, — она заправила прядь волос за ухо и вздохнула. — Мне без тебя будет скучно. Ты хоть встречалась с ним? Он хороший?

Я захлопнула ящик.

— Если нет, я всегда смогу пожаловаться его матери.

Мы дружно засмеялись. Роуз помогла мне дособирать вещи, но я не брала с собой много. Захвачу побольше, когда вернусь навестить родной дом, а сейчас важно просто добраться до места и подписать документы.

Наша скромная квартирка, которую мы делили пополам, находилась в паре кварталов от «Organa Gifts» и теперь, без половины моих вещей, казалась унылой. Роуз приехала со мной — с визой из той же партии — и быстро стала мне как сестра, поэтому оставлять ее одну было ужасно тоскливо. Даже квартиру нам определили одновременно — и ее тоже спонсировала Лея.

Мы жили вместе, ели вместе и вместе работали. Может, у Роуз тоже получится переехать ко мне в Алабаму…

Наконец я направилась к выходу, лавируя между нашей разномастной мебелью и волоча за собой чемодан. Роуз шла позади — в своих смешных тапочках-зайчиках, подаренных мною на день рождения.

— Лея поможет с оплатой аренды, — напомнила я ей. — Не переживай насчет этого. Я приеду на недельку в июле.

Она сложила на груди руки и прислонилась к стене, а я сцапала нашу совместную фотографию в рамке, решив взять с собой на память.

— Ну ты это… береги себя, — сказала Роуз и прикусила губу. — Не забывай принимать препараты и не говори со всякими чудиками на улице. Сейчас даже беты опасны для омег. Кругом бродит полно всяких психов.

— Да все со мной будет в порядке! Лея сказала, что Бен был морпехом, уж за меня он постоять сможет!

Мы обнялись на прощание. Я так переживала и так торопилась, что ни слезинки не проронила, пока не покинула дом, — и, опомнившись, повернулась и взбежала по ступенькам, чтобы обнять Роуз еще раз. Господи, как мне не хотелось с ней расставаться!.. В этой большой стране в одиночку так тяжело!

Она уткнулась носом мне в шею.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожна.

Я сделала то же самое, бесстыдно вдыхая знакомый мне нежный цветочный аромат, исходящий от ее брачной железы. Так успокаивающе… Мне будет так ее не хватать…

— Это ты будь осторожна, — прошептала я. — Не гуляй одна, ладно? Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь соскучиться.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Я чмокнула Роуз в щеку и была такова. Лея уже ждала меня в своем «Лексусе», помогла закинуть чемодан в багажник, и мы поехали прямо в аэропорт. Прямиком к моему новому дому.

***

Полет прошел нормально.

Я с трудом верила своей удаче, тому, что буря пронеслась над головой, подарив мне зеленую карту и чувство защищенности. Как только мы приземлились в Бирмингеме, крупнейшем городе Алабамы, Лея позвонила Бену, и он сообщил, что уже ждет нас. Свобода была совсем рядом!..

Мы катили чемоданы через терминал к парковке. Нагоняя Лею, я испытывала трепетное волнение — боже, я _выхожу замуж_! В двадцать два года это никак не входило в мои планы, но, по крайней мере, я знала, что Бен будет добр ко мне, а потом мы полюбовно разведемся. Без проволочек. Все пройдет легко, не успею я оглянуться.

Я знала, что так и будет. Я доверяла Лее свою жизнь, и у меня никогда не было причин сомневаться в ней. Теперь мне никогда не придется ее покидать. Я продолжу работать в «Organa Gifts» столько, сколько захочу, обзаведусь собственным домом, машиной…

— Рей! А вот и он!

Я подняла взгляд и увидела мужчину — он стоял возле ряда кресел у выхода из зала. Когда Лея окликнула его: «Бен!», — он обернулся, держа руки в карманах и вскинув брови. Высокий! И, честно говоря, довольно привлекательный, даже в слепящем освещении зала ожидания.

Он расплылся в улыбке, заметив мать, и она поспешила обнять его. Бен без труда оторвал Лею от пола и слегка покружил, не обращая внимания на ее шипение и требования немедленно прекратить. Я замерла в паре шагов от них, прикрыв улыбку ладонью. Ах! До чего же мило смотреть, как сын обожает мать.

И одет он был неплохо: немного испачканные джинсы, синяя клетчатая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутым на груди воротом. У Бена были черные волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок — некоторые пряди спадали на уши, словно он хотел их спрятать.

Лея шлепнула сына по рукам, когда он поставил ее на пол.

— Негодяй! Я твоя мать, а не тряпичная кукла!

— Ой, да брось, мам, — протянул он низким голосом с сильным южным акцентом. — Я тебя год не видел.

— Что ж, это правда… — Лея пригладила блузку и оглянулась через плечо на меня. — Рей, милая. Подойди.

Темные глаза Бена обратились ко мне, когда его мать жестом поманила меня. Он прошелся взглядом по мне с ног до головы, прежде чем расплылся в еще одной широкой улыбке, подчеркнувшей ямочки в уголках губ. И это он-то не женат, серьезно?

Я улыбнулась, подкатывая к ним со своим чемоданом, и протянула руку для рукопожатия.

— Привет. Я Рей.

Цокнув языком, Бен покачал головой. Не успела я и глазом моргнуть, как его огромные ручищи подхватили меня и оторвали от пола, крутанув, как только что Лею. Как тряпичную куклу. Иными словами это не назвать. Он был сильным, и я не могла ни на дюйм вырваться из этой хватки, притиснутая к его широкой теплой груди.

Он поставил меня на ноги и я почувствовала его губы у своего уха. От него дохнуло чем-то чужим, сигаретами и пряным одеколоном.

— Состоящие в браке люди не пожимают друг другу руки, котенок, — промурлыкал Бен. И поцеловал меня в щеку. — Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться. Мама не говорила мне, какая ты красивая.

Ох!.. У меня вспыхнули щеки.

— Простите, — пробормотала я. — Простите, — я мялась, взволнованная, его руки обвивались вокруг меня. — Благодарю за помощь.

— Какие проблемы. Я не прочь притвориться, что женат на прекрасной девушке.

Он отстранился, и я отметила, что его челюсть двинулась, будто он жевал жвачку. Я кивнула, тихонько кашлянув, а Лея щелкнула пальцами.

— Давай выдвигаться, будь добр, — велела она. — Я устала, а вам, деточки, стоит пообщаться, прежде чем мы приступим. Рей придется менять статус, поэтому может нагрянуть миграционная служба с этими их опросами… Многое надо успеть, а времени впритык.

Бен послушно взял вещи матери — и мои заодно. Он улыбнулся, помедлив и задержав взгляд на стальном регистрационном браслете у меня на запястье — надежном способе неустанного контроля государства за омегами.

Он провел по металлу большим пальцем, но там не было ничего интересного: просто «НИИРЕЙ08021997Ω♀». Альфы не носили браслетов, потому что и так были многочисленны. Омеги нуждались в _защите_ , так как почти все вымерли, что означало непрестанную слежку. Непрестанную.

Я неловко проглотила ком в горле.

— Думаю, мне придется делать новый.

— Да брось. Проще оставить ту же фамилию, — Бен постучал по браслету и подхватил мой чемодан. Я заметила краешек татуировки, высунувшийся из его рукава. — Но все обсудим дома, котик. Ты готова?

— Да… То есть да, конечно!

Он ухмыльнулся еще шире и хохотнул. Я покраснела пуще прежнего и заторопилась к раздвижным дверям вслед за Леей. Сердце в груди томительно билось. Начало получилось, вроде, неплохое… И Бен казался вполне себе ничего.


	2. gather up the lost and sold

Долгий путь к дому Бена тянулся по череде дорог с потрескавшимся асфальтом, сквозь густые леса, мимо заброшенных ферм. Его дом оказался большим и старым, как все прочие дома в округе, попадавшиеся нам на глаза, — обшитый светлой древесиной, с голубыми ставнями и тюльпанами в ящиках для цветов. По фасаду шло широкое крыльцо, и на секунду мне померещилось, что я очутилась на съемках классического фильма с Хэлмарка.

Бен припарковал пикап у крыльца и пошел доставать чемоданы из кузова. Мы с Леей вышли следом — она ободряюще держала меня за руку и разглядывала дом, придирчиво выпятив губы. Обшивка выглядела свежей, как и металлопокрытие на крыше — это был чудесный дом.

— Ты покрасил его, Бен? — бросила Лея через плечо сыну.

— Ага. Краска сильно облупилась, так что пришлось обновить ее всю.

Лея кивнула, поцокав языком, и наклонилась ко мне.

— Я говорила ему не покупать этот участок, но он же упрямый. Однако приятно видеть, что он приложил немного усилий, чтобы дом выглядел пристойно. Раньше тут будто призраки обитали!

— Должно быть, зданию много лет, — вставила я.

— Да, его построили во времена войны Севера и Юга. Вероятно, раньше все это было частью плантации, пока ее не поделили. Дом ниже по дороге выглядит так, будто его возводили те же руки.

Хм. Меня занесло на старый добрый Юг. Всегда хотелось увидеть эти исторические места.

Бен с багажом нагнал нас, и мы вместе направились в дом.

Холл встретил нас потертым, но ухоженным темным паркетом. Половицы слегка поскрипывали под ногами, пока мы шли к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Вдоль нее на стене висели семейные фото в рамках и симпатичные цветочные натюрморты. Тут было простенько и уютно. Стены радовали глаз приятным бежевым оттенком, ровные, без единого пятнышка.

— Ты обновил интерьер, дорогой? — полюбопытствовала Лея, когда Бен поставил наши вещи у подножия лестницы. Должно быть, мать нечасто навещала сына.

Бен выпрямился и кивнул, глянув на гостиную. Я заметила краешек черной татуировки, высунувшийся из-под воротника его фланелевой рубашки.

— Ага, как только вернулся. Возни было немного, так что… — Он потер нос и махнул наверх. — Работал на стройке с Дэмероном и приводил дом в порядок. Осталось заменить проводку.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл привести в порядок гостевую комнату для Рей? — осведомилась Лея резковатым тоном.

— Да, мама, я все убрал. Нужно докупить мебель, но я подумал, что мы заедем за ней сегодня.

— Замечательно, заодно у вас двоих будет возможность поболтать. Они обязательно направят сюда инспектора миграционной службы, когда получат заявление Рей об изменении статуса. — Лея заглянула на кухню. — Это тоже нужно привести в божеский вид.

Бен повел нас на экскурсию по дому. Несмотря на то, что часть комнат действительно нуждалась в ремонте, дом был пригоден для жилья: некоторые потолочные плиты на кухне отсутствовали — Бен, как и сказал, занимался проводкой и вытащил духовку из стены. Третья спальня на втором этаже оказалась вся заставлена красками, трубами и стройматериалами. Беспорядка хватало, но это была рабочая обстановка.

Бен открыл белую дверь, находившуюся дальше по коридору от его спальни: она вела в мою комнату — пока пустовавшую, если не считать светлого антикварного комода с парой отсутствующих ручек. Лея устроила сыну втык за это, а заодно за потрескавшуюся краску на стенах, но я не видела тут ничего ужасного. Я и сама умела красить. Бен и так сделал мне _огромное_ одолжение.

Окно было приоткрыто и впускало в комнату легкий ветерок, колыхавший занавески. Я высунулась наружу, посмотрела на деревья и закрыла глаза, вдыхая свежий воздух полной грудью. Тут так спокойно…

— Зеленой карты придется ждать три года. Рей получит право постоянного проживания, как только вы поженитесь, но дальнейшие процедуры потребуют времени. Ты уверен, что сможешь взять на себя такую ответственность, Бен?

Я оглянулась. Бен по-прежнему стоял, уперев руки в бока, и кивнул, тоже поглядев на меня.

— Да, смогу. — Он почесал в затылке и покосился на мать. — Какой там тюремный срок дают за такое? Сидеть придется в федеральной тюрьме или где?

— Тьфу на тебя, все будет прекрасно! Главное, не чесать языком лишний раз, — Лея вздернула брови, поправляя ему воротник. Бен провел языком по щеке изнутри. — И никто ничего не заподозрит. А потом Рей сможет вернуться к работе и…

— Вернуться к работе? — перебила я.

Лея кивнула, оглядывая рубаху сына с плохо скрываемым неудовольствием.

— Будет лучше, если ты воздержишься от работы, пока ты здесь, милая. Общество пока не вполне готово примириться с идеей, что омеги имеют право работать наравне со всеми. Но двери моего магазина всегда открыты, навещай нас, когда тебе только захочется.

Значит… мне нельзя работать?.. И придется сидеть дома все три года? Боже, какой кошмар!

Впрочем, дом явно нуждается в ремонте, так что, возможно, все не так ужасно, и я начну помогать Бену. Ох, надеюсь, я смогу видеться с Роуз хотя бы раз в месяц. Так и так я не смогла бы работать на полную ставку.

Мы спустились за моим чемоданом, а потом поспешили приобретать мебель.

***

Лея, никого не дожидаясь, выпорхнула из пикапа, едва мы добрались до «Сирс». Я открыла дверь, но тут Бен негромко свистнул и, когда я вопросительно повернулась к нему, протянул мне маленькую черную коробочку. Ой, точно! Мы же женимся!

— Не стоило, — я покраснела до ушей.

— Замужним женщинам полагается носить кольца, котеночек, — он с улыбкой подцепил крышку футляра большим пальцем. — Особенно здесь, на Юге.

Кольцо было скромным ободком, в центре которого сверкал бриллиант. Как ни странно, оно подошло идеально, и я смущенно пробормотала какие-то слова благодарности. Бен захлопнул коробочку и полез в бардачок.

— Если кто-нибудь заметит твой регистрационный браслет, пойдут слухи, — начал Бен и, порывшись там, достал красную рубаху, которая была велика мне на несколько размеров. — Вот, держи, но не слишком поднимай руки, чтобы он случайно не попал на свет.

— Но… я не понимаю.

— Омеги не должны появляться на людях, если они не замужем или без пары. Это неприлично.

— Но… это просто смешно!

Он разразился смехом.

— Добро пожаловать на Юг! Мы тут неизменно отстаем от Севера десятка на два лет.

Все это не вселяло оптимизма.

Снова пролепетав «спасибо», я накинула рубаху поверх футболки. Несмотря на жару, особого выбора не было — лишнее внимание нам действительно ни к чему. Нам с Беном не стоило отсвечивать, если мы собирались безнаказанно провернуть эту затею.

Мы неспешно направились к магазину. Предприимчивая Лея, по своему обыкновению, взяла все в свои руки, и нам оставалось только ходить за ней по мебельному отделу, пока она выбирала то, что ей нравится, не требуя от нас участия. Но меня это абсолютно устраивало. Я задумчиво брела позади и кивала, едва глянув на кровать и тумбочку, которые она предложила. Я не собиралась капризничать из-за расцветки вещей, которые доставались мне совершенно бесплатно.

…Интересно, повлияет ли как-то брак на мое участие в программе трудоустройства омег? Смогу ли я добиться полного гражданства после того, как получу зеленую карту, или таким, как я, вечно придется сидеть дома, вить гнездышки и ухаживать за детьми? Получу ли я здесь право на обязательное образование, как в Европе?

— Ты в порядке, Рей?

Бен внимательно смотрел на меня, склонив голову набок. Наверное, тревога отразилась на моем лице, поэтому я быстро кивнула и прочистила горло.

— Просто… нервничаю, — я не стала отнекиваться. — Но не… не из-за тебя, — запнулась я, вспыхнув. — Дело вообще не в тебе!.. Просто размышляю о программе трудоустройства.

— Хех. Мне сложно судить, — Бен пожал плечами и почесал подбородок. — Я знавал несколько омег — они ходили на учебу, пока не повыскакивали замуж, но в здешних местах никто не пользуется этой программой. Но думаю, что зеленая карта включает все это.

Да. Да, само собой, он прав. Случись что с программой, я, как полноценная гражданка, все равно буду иметь всю полноту прав. Но все же меня не покидала мысль о том, как в каждой стране по-своему любили усложнять жизнь омегам, лишая их таких базовых вещей, как право голоса, предпочитая, чтобы мы смирно сидели на уроках родовспоможения.

Бен подтолкнул меня локтем.

— Все будет хорошо. Мы со всем разберемся.

— Ага… Конечно, разберемся.

— Завтра поедем в муниципалитет, подпишем бумаги, и через день ты будешь в безопасности. Беспокоиться не о чем.

Я кивнула, попытавшись улыбнуться. Супрессанты у меня с собой, да и Лея велела сразу звонить, если что. Конечно, все будет хорошо!

Закончив с покупками, мы зашли на фуд-корт за пиццей. Кровать должны были доставить не раньше завтрашнего дня, так что Бен учтиво предложил мне воспользоваться его кроватью.

Я отказалась, рассудив, что, доставив им столько хлопот, могу переночевать и на диване, но он настаивал, и мне показалось грубым продолжать отпираться. Как-никак, я вот-вот выйду за него замуж, и надо относиться к этому проще, раз нам предстояло делить дом еще не один год.

Однако, помимо этого, было в нем что-то такое, от чего не хотелось с ним спорить. Я смущалась под его взглядами и улыбками, такими легкими, едва заметными. Бен выглядел спокойным и собранным, соглашался, слегка кивая головой, со всем, что говорила ему мать, и отвечал коротко, четко и вдумчиво. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он служил в армии.

Ну и хорошо. Я наконец-то чувствовала себя защищенной.

***

Едва приехав с нами в дом, Лея заспешила к себе в отель, оставляя нас с Беном одних. Она крепко обняла меня на прощание и ткнула ему пальцем в лицо перед тем, как сесть в такси.

— Принимай свои лекарства, — напутствовала она и умчала прочь.

Удивительным образом ночью тут казалось еще тише. Жужжали цикады, стрекотали сверчки, но это совсем не разбавляло безмолвие, разверзшееся между мной и Беном, как только его мать вышла за порог. Мне стало неловко — наедине с мужчиной. Это… Это было так непривычно…

Покачав головой, Бен повернул засов.

— Хочешь принять душ, детка? Полежать в ванне?

— Конечно, было бы здорово, — я стояла у лестницы, нервно сжимая руки. — День выдался долгий.

Он кивнул и со вздохом провел рукой по буйным волосам.

— Да уж, точнее и не скажешь. Пошли, покажу тебе ванную. Над той, что внизу, мне надо еще поработать, но по крайней мере туалет в исправном состоянии.

Здорово, у нас два санузла! Это хорошо.

Бен проводил меня к ванной комнате напротив его спальни. Из любопытства мне хотелось спросить, что за лекарства он принимает, но это было точно не моего ума дело, так что я придержала язык. Бен — не альфа, и это все, что должно было меня волновать. Мне не грозили никакие эксцессы с течкой и гоном.

Бен подтолкнул дверь. Это была комната нежно-голубого цвета: у дальней стены — ванна на изогнутых ножках, белый туалетный столик и шкафчики в том же тоне. Незамысловато, но как раз по мне.

— Горячая вода идет не сразу, — предупредил Бен, — но идет. На вешалке есть чистые полотенца и мочалки. — Он цокнул языком. — …Завтра после муниципалитета купим тебе шампунь и все необходимое.

— Отлично. Спасибо… спасибо за все.

— Какие проблемы, котенок. Пользуйся пока моим, если хочешь. Новые зубные щетки в шкафчике.

— О, замечательно! Чистые зубы — это хорошо, — я нервно смолкла, прикусив щеку. — Не хочу заработать воспаление десен. Или еще что-нибудь.

Бен тихонько засмеялся.

— Разумеется. Желаю хорошо провести время.

Я поблагодарила его, неловко наклонив голову, и он с усмешкой ушел, очевидно, решив, что я полная идиотка. Эх, умею я произвести впечатление…

Я торопливо зашагала по коридору в свою спальню, забрать единственную пижаму, имевшуюся у меня — старую футболку с рекламой «Будвайзера», на три размера больше необходимого, и желтые велосипедные шорты. Лифчик я тоже захватила из квартиры, поскольку было очевидно, что шляться без него по чужому дому крайне неприлично.

Душ нагрелся за минуту, но я не стала ждать и заскочила под него сразу. Я быстро намылилась, потому что боялась впустую тратить горячую воду и создавать неудобства, так что вылезла я, стуча зубами.

Закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, я завернула волосы в полотенце и покинула ванную. Дверь в спальню Бена была открыта — я заглянула туда. Бен менял простыни на большой кровати в центре комнаты.

По сравнению с остальным домом тут царил беспорядок, а предметы мебели не сочетались друг с другом. Пока я озиралась по сторонам, Бен поднял голову и обернулся.

— Погоди.

Он подошел к низкому широкому комоду и открыл верхний ящик. Я терпеливо стояла на месте, глядя, как он достает серые треники и толстое худи черного цвета с эмблемой морской пехоты на груди. Бен встряхнул одежду, смахнул ворсинки и шагнул ко мне.

— Ночью здесь бывает прохладно, — пояснил он и улыбнулся. — Руки вверх.

Я подчинилась — он натянул на меня худи через голову и присел, помогая мне влезть в серые штаны. Они были плотными, теплыми, и от них пахло костром.

— Спасибо, — кое-как выдавила я и с нервной дрожью сложила руки на груди. — У тебя замечательный дом. Спасибо за то, что позволил мне остаться и… э-э… что женишься на мне.

— Не бери в голову. Честно говоря, мне тут не помешает компания, тем более если это не пьяный По на моем диване, — Бен со своей фирменной улыбкой похлопал меня по плечу. И слегка сжал. — Я буду внизу, если понадоблюсь. Надо составить список ответов на случай визита инспектора.

Это была очень правильная идея — если нам начнут задавать вопросы, надо быть готовой, а я пока ни черта не знаю о Бене.

Но сегодняшний день получился таким утомительным, что я валилась с ног. Снова выслушав мои сбивчивые благодарности, Бен шлепнул меня по плечу и оставил одну, таращиться на его огромную свежезаправленную постель. Белье тут было тоже голубым.

Немного помаявшись в нерешительности, я забралась в кровать. Меня окутало приятное ощущение надежности, хотя это был не мой дом и все здесь казалось непривычным.

Я запретила себе унывать — надо собраться! В перспективе у меня — скорое получение вида на жительство, а прямо сейчас — уютный спальный уголок. Все хорошо, нечего тут раскисать.

Но перед сном я все-таки набрала сообщение для Роуз. Я скучала по ней.


	3. in your arms

— Рей.

Меня разбудил не будильник, а теплая крепкая рука, мягко встряхнувшая меня за плечо. Я заворчала, отмахнувшись, как делала, когда Роуз пыталась меня добудиться, но последовавший смешок, гораздо более глубокого тембра, заставил меня осознать, что это не она.

Я рывком села и обнаружила, что нахожусь в незнакомой постели, а надо мной нависает незнакомый мужчина. В голове как вспыхнуло: _беги, беги, беги прочь_!..

Но это был Бен, а не какой-то незнакомец. Технически. Он мягко улыбнулся, придерживая меня за запястье, — только благодаря чему я, когда всполошилась, и не грохнулась с кровати. Боже!.. Сердце колотилось, как у птички.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном, но явно сдерживая веселье. — Не хотел тебя напугать.

Я посмотрела в его темные глаза, а потом опустила взгляд на его грудь, на руку, на мое запястье, которое обхватывали сильные пальцы. Ох… Его сегодняшняя майка не скрывала великолепия выпирающих мышц. Он был не так бледен, как мне первоначально показалось.

Наши взгляды снова встретились, и Бен сразу разжал руку, вежливо отступив. Я прикрыла лицо, быстро сообразив, как глупо выгляжу, и смущенно вылезла из-под одеяла, стараясь не пялиться на широкую грудь хозяина дома. Боже мой, какой он огромный!.. Это его жилище, поэтому не следовало ждать, что он будет расхаживать тут при полном параде, но… _Господи_ …

— После завтрака мы съездим в муниципалитет и встретимся с мамой, — он отвернулся, подарив мне шанс оценить его накачанные плечи… Господи, _господи_ , что со мной… — Нам надо подать заявление на вступление брак, а через день получим свидетельство.

Прочистив горло, я кивнула:

— Отличные новости.

— Все бумаги внизу, мама вызвала адвоката, после регистрации нам понадобится заполнить парочку анкет.

Что ж, услышанное внушало оптимизм. Я порадовалась, что Лея предпочитала держать все под личным контролем. Она всегда была такой, сколько я ее знала, и я надеялась, что это поможет мне остаться в стране.

Бен покинул комнату, я начала одеваться и обнаружила, что властная жилка моей начальницы распространялась, в числе прочего, и на мой гардероб. Но жаловаться было не на что: меня ждали симпатичные юбка с блузкой и туфли на каблуках — все аккуратно разложенное на пуфике в изножье кровати. К счастью, белье находилось в чемодане, и мне хотелось верить, что Бен его не увидел.

Впрочем, не стоило слишком накручивать себя по этому поводу. Рано или поздно он все равно узнает, какие у меня… вещи. Интересно, не слишком грубо будет попросить его носить побольше одежды? Все-таки… это его дом.

Почистив зубы, я спустилась вниз, привлеченная ароматом жареного бекона и яиц на завтрак. Каблучки громко цокали по паркету, когда я подошла к двери и аккуратно заглянула на кухню. Поесть я никогда не прочь. Постоянно чувствую себя голодной. Дома готовкой обычно занималась Роуз, но, очевидно, мы с ней увидимся еще не скоро.

Увидев, что Бен переоделся, я испытала смешанные чувства — от облегчения до разочарования. Длинные рукава закатаны до локтей, рубашка заправлена в штаны, хотя последнего он явно терпеть не мог. Вившийся над плитой пар выходил из окна над раковиной, и я заметила, что Бен уже накрыл стол и сварил кофе. Ух ты! Нам обоим!

Он оглянулся за плечо и помахал мне кухонной лопаткой. Я нервно помахала в ответ.

— Приветик, — снова поздоровался Бен. Его челюсть двигалась, как будто он жевал жвачку. — Ну разве ты сегодня не прелесть?

— Ты тоже! Синий подходит твоей… коже.

Его улыбка стала шире. Он кивнул, возвращаясь к плите, а я, обмирая от стыда, поспешила заесть свое косноязычие. Боже, боже, боже… Кому придет в голову ляпнуть «подходит _к коже_ »?! Кто меня за язык тянул?

Бен принес мне тарелку с беконом, яичницей и тостами, и мне даже удалось связно поблагодарить его за любезность. Я пригубила кофе — крепковатый, на мой вкус, но капризничать я не собиралась. Во-первых, кормили бесплатно. Во-вторых, готовлю не я. На что тут жаловаться?

— Только не говори маме, что мы уже позавтракали, — предупредил Бен, подняв вилку. — Она уже спланировала, куда мы пойдем, и расстроится, а я не выношу поздние завтраки, такие дела, понимаешь?

— Ох, что ты! Я ничего не скажу, — покачала головой я, набрасываясь на яичницу. — Я сама вечно голодная, поэтому совсем не против позавтракать второй раз. Побочка от супрессантов, но я и без нее… _всегда_ есть хочу.

— Серьезно? — Бен нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на меня — не в плохом смысле, а так, изучающе. — Похоже, аппетит у тебя неплохой. Мама следит, чтобы тебе хватало еды, котенок?

Вот дерьмо… Я быстро кивнула, спеша убедить его, что Лея платит мне приличную зарплату (что было чистой правдой) и я не помираю с голоду. Супрессанты усиливают метаболизм, мешают набирать вес, а вкупе с моим аппетитом — иногда возникает желание объедаться до рвоты.

Пожалуй, мне следовало почаще напоминать себе о необходимости вовремя останавливаться, даже если в животе все еще тоскливо тянуло. Но это малая цена за избавление от течки, которой, к счастью, у меня пока не случалось. И я надеялась, что не случится никогда.

Мы закончили с завтраком, и я быстренько снова почистила зубы перед уходом. Бен повез меня в город, так что примерно через полчаса мимо окон проносились старые дома, потрескавшиеся тротуары, симпатичные антикварные лавки и старинные уличные фонари. Все было действительно старым, а не подделкой под старину.

Когда мы припарковались у здания муниципалитета, Бен помог мне вылезти из машины, и я внимательнее осмотрелась по сторонам. Судя по всему, жизнь здесь кипела, давая перспективы на будущее, — центр попытались оживить ретро-кинотеатром и целой вереницей магазинов. Когда-нибудь тут станет очень красиво.

В коридорах муниципалитета было прохладно, работали кондиционеры, но обстановка выглядела обветшалой. Деревянные балки потрескались, гранитные плиты на полу стерлись. Бен ободряюще переплел свои пальцы с моими, сопровождая меня по длинному коридору к кабинету городского клерка. Я толком не знала, кто это или какие у него обязанности, но Бен, похоже, ориентировался тут.

— Они будут задавать вопросы? — шепотом спросила я. — Я не прочитала твои заметки.

— Брось волноваться, пока нет. Вот через пару дней, когда отправим документы, еще как.

Мы остановились у одной из дверей, и Бен заглянул внутрь, улыбнувшись кому-то, а потом полез в нагрудный карман.

Я в ужасе прижала ладонь ко рту, когда он достал кольцо. Боже! Как я умудрилась забыть про него?!

— Извини! — выпалила я.

В ответ он просто взял мою руку и бережно надел украшение обратно. Мне стало так стыдно, так обидно, что я взяла и забыла обо всем.

— Все в порядке, — уверил Бен, поцеловав тыльную сторону моей ладони. Его темные глаза блестели, будто он хотел добавить что-то, чего не следовало. — Загладишь свою вину во время медового месяца.

Дверь открылась, из-за нее высунулась хорошенькая брюнетка с таким видом, будто боялась нам помешать. Бен помахал ей, и она сразу кинулась ему на шею, так что мне оставалось стоять и помалкивать. Должно быть, они были старыми друзьями.

— Как я рада тебя видеть! — взвизгнула девушка. Она оторвалась от Бена и оглядела его с головы до ног. — Лея предупредила, что ты заедешь оформить свидетельство и… — Ее голубые глаза остановились на мне, и она просияла. — А ты, наверное, Рей! Я Оливия! Так приятно с тобой познакомиться!

Оливия затрясла мне руку, и меня буквально ослепил огромный бриллиант на ее безымянном пальце. Впрочем, ее округлый живот и большой укус сбоку на шее быстро отвлекли мое внимание от него. Странно… у нее не было регистрационного браслета.

Она — бета?.. Бета в паре с _альфой_?

Я опомнилась и приветливо улыбнулась:

— Благодарю, я тоже рада встрече.

Она опустила руку на живот и знаком пригласила нас следовать за ней в кабинет. Они с Беном говорили о чем-то своем, о деньках в старшей школе, но я пребывала в замешательстве. Если ее укусил альфа... и я не увидела браслета... 

Оливия зашла за стойку, пощелкивая языком.

— Так вот, мне нужны только бумаги, о которых я сказала твоей маме, Бен: иммиграционка, свидетельство о рождении…

— У меня все с собой.

Лея всегда вела учет важных для меня вещей, хотя была не обязана, и никогда не бывала неподготовленной. Я терпеливо ждала, пока Бен передавал Оливии документы, и наткнулась взглядом на табличку с ее именем и указанием должности: _«городской клерк»_. Интересно, чем эти клерки занимаются?

Оливия, покачивая головой, перелистывала бумаги. Мне хотелось спросить, просто из любопытства, действительно ли она замужем за альфой, и если да, то как это у них происходит, но совать нос не в свое дело было неприлично. Спрашивать у Бена тоже казалось неловко, ведь мы едва знакомы.

Она дала Бену бланк заявления, и он взялся за ручку, продолжая беседовать с ней. В кабинете было уютно: чисто, хорошо устроено и в целом очень мило. К стойке примыкало два стола, так что, чем бы Оливия ни занималась, говорило о занятости, ее работа была важна для города.

— Рей, милая, ты будешь менять фамилию?

Я моргнула, от неожиданности кашлянув:

— Ну… я…

Бен, стоявший, облокотившись о стойку, подпер рукой подбородок и пожал плечами в ответ на мой нерешительный взгляд. Ручка постукивала по столешнице.

— Решать тебе, котенок, — пояснил он. — Правда, у местных могут возникнуть вопросы.

— Непременно, — согласилась Оливия, убирая прядь волос за ухо.

Веяло… веяло чем-то кардинально важным от смены фамилию. Но, в конце концов, ее можно вернуть, а мне не хотелось рисковать грин-картой, поэтому я согласилась. _Соло_. Ничего так фамилия, хотя Ниима нравилась мне больше.

Бен заполнил заявление, отдал его Оливии и отвел руку, с улыбкой поманив меня ближе, так что я неловко пристроилась к нему под бок, когда он приобнял меня. От Бена исходило тепло и приятный запах древесного одеколона. Он обвил рукой мою талию и притянул поближе к себе, пока Оливия проверяла документы.

— Ну, все неплохо, — констатировала она спустя некоторое время. — Сейчас распечатаю бланк с печатью, и во время церемонии священник его заверит.

Меня удивило, как легко все получилось. Оливия достала красивый бланк и вручила его Бену — он поблагодарил ее, заметив, что нам всем стоит как-нибудь поужинать вместе, и на этом мы покинули кабинет.

Выйдя на улицу, я прищурилась от утреннего солнца.

— Им не нужно никаких анализов крови? Разве можно без них, когда женятся бета и деми-человек?

Бен качнул головой.

— Нет, только когда женятся двое деми… людей. Оливия замужем за альфой, кстати. Наш хороший приятель из старшей школы — Перси, славный малый. У них уже двое детей.

У беты муж — _альфа_... Как… как она справляется с ним? С его… узлом?..

Вероятно, на моем лице отразился шок, потому что Бен усмехнулся, подняв брови, словно выражая солидарность с моим невысказанным ужасом. Мы спускались по ступенькам, и я покосилась по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что нас не подслушивают. Не хотелось бы кого-нибудь нечаянно обидеть.

— Правда?.. — протянула я. — То есть… Не хочу показаться невежливой, но…

— Ага, но я тоже не в курсе, как это работает, — Бен засунул руки в карманы, шагая рядом со мной к машине. — Но, думаю, если кого-то любишь, такие вещи не самое главное, верно?

…Возможно. Но я пожала плечами. Трудно рассуждать на подобные темы, когда сам ни с кем по-настоящему не проходил через такое. И все же я знала, что гормонам невозможно сопротивляться. Вряд ли даже вся любовь мира могла преодолеть их власть.


	4. gather up the pitiful

Церемония прошла как по маслу.

Впрочем, если за дело бралась Лея, по-другому было невозможно. Она устроила скромное, но достойное мероприятие, на котором присутствовала горстка незнакомых мне людей, — я встречала гостей в аккуратном белом платье, спускавшемся чуть ниже колен, а Бен рядом со мной, в черном костюме с жилеткой, периодически оттягивал жесткий воротничок рубашки, словно тот душил его.

Угощение было выше всяких похвал, а все приглашенные — приветливы и дружелюбны, так что единственное, о чем я жалела, так это о том, что не догадалась пригласить Роуз. Моя подруга обожала вечеринки.

В конце торжества мы с Беном поставили подписи на свидетельстве о браке, и священник провозгласил нас мужем и женой. Меня охватило странное чувство — ощущение какой-то нереальности происходящего, и я вышла из этого состояние, только задев ненароком кольцом на пальце хрустальный бокал, когда мы уже занимались уборкой после ухода гостей.

Я чуть не подпрыгнула, когда он звякнул. Бен, складывавший стол, поднял голову. И улыбнулся.

— Я случайно! — выдохнула я.

— Не за что извиняться, котенок. — Он вернулся к делу и со смешком запихнул стол в кузов своего пикапа. — Ты сегодня дерганая, прям как испуганный зайчонок.

Что поделать, такой я была. Сгущались сумерки, в саду начало темнеть, и я еще пуще разнервничалась, сама не своя.

Вскоре вернулась Лея и велела нам поспешить, чтобы успеть на рейс. Я предвкушала свой притворный медовый месяц — мы летели на Вирджиния-Бич, а я никогда не видела океан, так что поездка обещала стать веселым приключением! Настоящий океанариум, пирсы с ресторанами и магазинчиками, но я решила, что проведу отпуск в сказочной голубой воде.

Собрав вещи, мы с Беном обнялись с Леей на прощание. Все документы остались у нее, и она пообещала, что, пока нас нет, уладит все вопросы с юристом, а у нас будет время подготовиться к собеседованию с иммиграционной службой.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы вторая спальня смотрелась как гостевая, — заверила Лея, в очередной раз поправляя воротник рубашки Бена. — А вы, деточки, развлекайтесь и наслаждайтесь океаном! Беспокоиться не о чем.

Бен поцеловал ее в щеку, а я, не удержавшись, крепко обняла. Свадьба, щедрость постороннего, по сути, человека растрогали меня до слез, и она мягко засмеялась, когда я по-детски расплакалась.

— Простите… — шмыгнула я носом, пока Бен гладил меня по спине.

— Я бы сделала то же самое для любой из моих девочек, — Лея с теплой улыбкой поправила мои волосы, убрав упавшую прядку мне за ухо. — Но ты всегда была мне как дочь, Рей. Я ни за что бы не позволила им забрать тебя.

Мы снова крепко обнялись, а потом Бен повел меня, всю в слезах, к машине. Я не могла взять себя в руки, и он терпеливо поцеловал меня в щеку. Мне стало стыдно, но от волнений, переживаний и страхов меня трясло.

— П-прости!.. — выпалила я. — Прости меня!

Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания и похлопал меня по бедру. Несмотря на джинсы, от его прикосновения по мне побежали мурашки.

— Все будет хорошо, — наверное, в сотый раз пообещал Бен. Он помахал матери в лобовое стекло и переключился на заднюю передачу. — Я научу тебя плавать, мы сгоняем на шоу дельфинов — и я даже разрешу тебе заказать большую «Маргариту»!

— Боже, мне так стыдно, я плавать не умею!..

Он положил руку на спинку моего подголовника и обернулся, выезжая со двора. Увы, у меня действительно не было возможности узнать, как это делается. Омегам не положено разгуливать без присмотра, а океан полон опасностей.

— Я тебя научу, — Бен переключил передачу и криво улыбнулся. — Повеселимся, котик. Вот увидишь.

***

Полет на Вирджиния-Бич длился немногим больше двух часов, и мы приземлились, когда за иллюминатором уже стемнело. Наш отель располагался неподалеку от аэропорта, и в дороге я с волнением опустила стекло, едва на горизонте возникла полоса океана. Порыв насыщенного влагой ветра растрепал мне волосы, разбросав пряди по лицу. У воздуха здесь был привкус соли.

Возле отеля он стал ощущаться еще сильнее — комплекс выходил прямо на берегу, к пляжу, и я пришла в неописуемый восторг от вида бескрайней водной глади и теплого песка, в котором тонули ступни.

На стойке регистрации нас, как молодоженов, поздравили со свадьбой, и я в очередной раз стушевалась, но Бен, дабы соответствовать статусу, приобнял мена за талию и поцеловал в макушку. Он вправду оказался неплохим парнем — и симпатичным, кстати, — но осложнять отношения с Леей мне хотелось бы меньше всего. Нет, Бен был мне просто _другом_.

В этом, думаю, он бы со мной согласился. Он — бета, я — омега, и, само собой, у нас ничего не заладилось бы в долгосрочной перспективе... Наверняка на такого парня, как Бен, вешались толпы обычных девушек.

Кондиционер в номере работал на ура. Я невольно поежилась, очутившись на холодном воздухе, — наши апартаменты располагались обособленно, в конце длинного коридора, и отличались огромной кроватью размера кинг-сайз. Все было таким современным, блестело чистотой, и мне не терпелось забраться под теплое одеяло.

Бен закрыл за мной дверь.

— Ты в порядке, котенок?

— Да, холодно немножко, — я обхватила себя руками и подвинула чемодан к кровати. — Наверное, я сейчас в душ — и сразу спать.

— Даже не хочешь полюбоваться волнами? — наклонил он голову. — Сейчас цветут водоросли, и они светятся в темноте.

— Водоросли цветут?.. Разве это не плохо?

— Не, не всегда. Такое вообще здесь случается редко.

Предложение заинтриговало меня.

Переодевшись в шорты и футболку в ванной комнате — тоже прекрасно обставленной и модной, — я удивилась, заметив маленькие бутылочки с шампунем и мылом. Возьму их с собой на память, когда будем уезжать. Их же не включат в счет?..

Бен тоже сменил одежду на майку и синие плавки. У него и впрямь была татуировка, которую я видела лишь мельком: рисунок изгибался по плечу и частично переходил на шею и ключицу, сворачиваясь на ребрах в нечто замысловатое, что у меня не получалось разобрать. Как будто одну татуировку набили поверх другой, которую хотели замаскировать...

Бицепсы у Бена были толстенными, как телефонные столбы, и я с трудом заставила себя оторвать от них взгляд. Так. Не пялиться, Рей.

— Как я понял… ты родом из Лондона? — полюбопытствовал Бен, когда мы вышли из номера.

— Да, но я не знаю своих настоящих родителей... Нам повезло, будет проще на собеседовании!

— Согласен, — Бен дернул ручку двери, чтобы убедиться, что она заперта, и взял меня за руку. — Да и мне не пришлось ни у кого клянчить твою руку. Не могу сказать, что это меня огорчает.

Я засмеялась, и он ответил улыбкой. А ведь правда. Нет худа без добра.

Через широкую песчаную дюну вела узкая тропинка. Мы вылезли через проем в старом заборе, и я с наслаждением сбросила шлепанцы, встав босыми ногами на прохладный песок. Бен подобрал мою обувь и с улыбкой кивнул, уловив мое невысказанное желание пробежаться до воды.

И я это сделала.

Мягкая рассыпчатость под ногами сменилась приятной влажностью. Что-то отскочило от моего ноги — я вскрикнула, но через мгновение поняла, что это всего лишь краб, рванувший прочь от меня, в воду. Я испуганно огляделась. Лунный свет отражался от волн, мягко накатывающих на берег, и Бен, тихо смеясь, подошел ко мне.

— Они тебя не тронут.

Ошарашенная неожиданной встречей с морской живностью, я только сейчас заметила, что вода мерцает, окрашенная крошечными голубоватыми огоньками — цветущими водорослями, о которых говорил Бен. Ветерок, пышущий солью, липко оседал на коже.

— Они повсюду! — пискнула я и посветила телефонным фонариком под ноги. Лучик света выхватил еще одного краба, и я завизжала. — Они кусаются?!

Бен, не моргнув глазом, наклонился и поднял его, держа за панцирь. Я попятилась к волнам. Нет уж, спасибо!

Но Бен, покачав головой, поманил меня к себе.

— Подойди, дотронься. Они не кусаются, только противно щиплются, если их доставать.

— Кошмар! Мне это не нравится, Бен!

— Нет? — Он вскинул брови и вдруг схватил меня за запястье, подводя ближе. — Погоди, пока не увидишь размер комаров у нас дома. Вот их не советую гладить.

Фу. Я с содроганием погладила панцирь краба, и Бен выкинул его в океан. Мы стояли, глядя, как ракообразное прибивает обратно к берегу, пока его не скрыли волны и песок. Ух, надеюсь, с этой тварью мы больше не встретимся.

Я не заметила, как начала дрожать, — передо мной раскинулся настоящий бескрайний черный океан. Я прищурилась на луну. До чего ясная ночь.

— Тут тепло, — выпалила я первую глупость, что пришла в голову. Светящаяся пенистая вода плескалась у моих лодыжек.

— Тебе нравится?

Я подняла глаза и кивнула, отчего-то этот вопрос застал меня врасплох.

— Ну конечно! Здесь очень красиво!.. Мне не на что жаловаться…

Бен с тихим вздохом притянул меня к своему боку. Коснулся губами моих волос — ему нравилось это делать, и я покраснела. Слава богу, в темноте он не видел мои пунцовые щеки.

— Я счастлив, что тебе понравилось, — прошептал он мне в волосы.

— Я тоже!.. Тут здорово. — Я помедлила, но, решившись, обернулась и крепко обняла его за пояс. — Спасибо, что помогаешь мне, Бен! Не знаю, как я смогу тебе отплатить…

— Не стоит благодарностей, котеночек. Ты ничего мне не должна.

Мы замерли, и я медленно потерлась носом о грудь Бена. До чего же у него был _восхитительный_ одеколон! Этот аромат казался сильнее, чем раньше, и я не могла им насытиться: землистый, сильный, как запах костра и сосновых иголок. Я млела, готовая раствориться в нем.

Так мы и отправились обратно в номер, рука об руку, обходя по дороге крабов. Один такой неожиданно увязался за мной, и Бену пришлось взять меня на руки. В свой первый день путешествия я поняла главное: я ненавижу крабов!

***

На следующее утро, проснувшись, я осознала, что мне очень тепло. Легко. И сонно.

Зевая, я с наслаждением вытянула ноги под мягким одеялом и клюнула носом в подушку. Так хорошо… У меня никогда не бывало настоящего отпуска… Интересно, смогу я купить такое же белье для моей новой спальни?..

Не успела я прийти в себя в полной мере, чтобы повернуться и узнать, не проснулся ли Бен, и чем он хочет заняться сегодня, как на мою талию опустилось нечто тяжелое. Нахмурившись, я вслепую пошарила под одеялом — и резко распахнула глаза.

Это же Бен! Вчера он хотел переночевать в гамаке, но я настояла, решив, что будет нечестно — кровать великанская. Я была уверена, что мы даже не коснемся друг друга, — но вот теперь мы касались, даже более чем, и что-то твердое упиралось мне в зад… И вряд ли это сотовый.

Я покраснела до ушей. Его рука свешивалась с моей талии, крупные пальцы задевали живот — Бен крепко спал. И был возбужден.

Я не знала, как улизнуть, чтобы не поставить нас обоих в неловкое положение. Понятное дело, что это нормально: у парней такое случается по утрам, но моему рассудку не хотелось признавать это — признавать, что Бен — мужчина с пенисом, и я замужем — _замужем_ , черт побери, — за настоящим живым человеком!

Бен зашевелился, и я похолодела. Он тихо застонал, его рука скользнула вниз, провела по моему бедру и сжала меня, а огромное тело за спиной от души потянулось. Мое сердце затрепетало, когда Бен мельком чмокнул меня в темечко, а затем чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, стоило его пальцам неловко задрать верх моей пижамы. Господи… Надо как-то его остановить!

— С добрым утром, — к моему вящему облегчению, раздалось сонное ворчание.

Кончики пальцев впились в мою кожу. Дыхание перехватило, а лицо запылало, когда он спросонья сжал мою грудь своей ручищей. Он смял ее, несильно, даже ласково, и обвел мой сосок подушечкой указательного пальца. Я оторопела и смущенно молчала, не дыша, пока его рука не убралась от меня.

Бен ничего не сказал. Позевывая, сел, потянулся до скрипа и вылез из постели, оставив меня валяться одну с горящими щеками. Хлопнула дверь ванной.

Нет, я не собиралась возмущаться. Он был ко мне так добр!.. Дрожа, я вскочила с кровати и поспешно достала наряд для поездки в океанариум. Ни за что на свете я не буду обузой для моего подставного мужа или моей смелой, рискующей ради меня начальницы! Наверное, ему что-то привиделось во сне. Спящим людям свойственно творить странные вещи.


	5. what seems impossible

После завтрака Бен повез меня в океанариум, огромное, шумное место, полное кричащих детей, за которыми носились измученные родители. Впрочем, мы успели осмотреть почти всю экспозицию, прежде чем выйти на улицу. Стояла жара, но после влажной духоты я с наслаждением втянула в себя воздух.

— Хуже, чем в зоопарке!

Бен со смехом протянул мне бутылку с водой.

— Еще бы, дети всегда приходят в восторг при виде животных.

Я покачала головой и отпила, глядя на парковку, битком набитую внедорожниками и минивэнами. Мимо нас проследовала молодая пара с коляской — одной из тех неоправданно дорогих моделей, — и Бен на секунду задержал взгляд на ребенке.

— Не знаю, — пожала я плечами. — Не думаю, что это мое. То есть я, конечно, омега — мне положено хотеть детей, но… вау, совсем не тянет!

— Дети такие не всегда, — отметил Бен и, провожая взглядом, молодую семью достал из нагрудного кармана сигарету. — В зоопарках и океанариумах слишком много впечатлений.

— Наверное. Мне сложно судить.

Мы пошли к машине, и Бен улыбнулся, затянувшись.

— Ты изменишь свое мнение, котенок.

Добравшись до нашей взятой напрокат машины — синего внедорожника, — я запрыгнула на пассажирское сиденье, а Бен сел за руль. На ланч мы решили завернуть в небольшую забегаловку в двадцати минутах езды, а после еды отправились в отель, где Бен клятвенно обещал научить меня плавать.

Единственная загвоздка заключалась в купальнике, который положила мне в сумку Лея: он мало что оставлял на волю воображения — два узких белых квадратика для груди и низ, еле прикрывавший половину задницы. Но… другого у меня не было, так что я надела его и сверху нацепила пляжную накидку. Интересно, Бен припомнит, как случайно трогал меня этим утром, и извинится?.. Уверена, ему так же неловко, как мне.

Бен дожидался меня у двери, в плавках и красной футболке, и вздернул брови при моем появлении:

— Неплохо выглядишь, Рей. — Открыв номер, он пропустил меня вперед, окидывая взглядом мою накидку сверху до колен. — Это мама для тебя купила?

— Ну да… Оно немного откровенное, но…

Ох, что я делаю? Решила покапризничать?

Поскольку пляж находился рядом, мы захватили с собой шезлонги, зонтик, сумку-холодильник и солнцезащитный крем. Бен накинул на широкие плечи наши полотенца, и их трепало на ветру, пока мы тащились через песчаные дюны. В этот день на берегу было многолюдно, но места хватало всем. Дети плескались на мелководье, кто постарше — плавали на надувных кругах или веселились на досках. Песок обжигал мои ступни.

Я прищурилась под теплыми лучами солнышка, пока Бен раскладывал шезлонги. Вода была _зеленоватой_ , а не густо-синей, как я ожидала, но все равно выглядела очень красиво. Волны неторопливо накатывали на берег, расходясь барашками, к бурной радости визжащих детей. Я вдохнула полной грудью соленый ветерок и закрыла глаза. Как же здесь спокойно… Теперь я понимала, почему люди мечтают жить у океана…

— Тебя намазать, котик?

Бен смотрел на меня, держа в руке оранжевый флакон «Banana Boat». Он уже успел снять футболку и убрать ее в пляжную сумку, поэтому я могла лучше разглядеть его мощную грудь под жарким солнцем. Он был загорелый, но не так, как я, и одну его руку обвивала массивная татуировка, уходившая по плечу к шее, а на другой было несколько изображений поменьше. И еще… у него оказалось много шрамов — и все узловатые, поблекшие от времени...

Я не снимала накидку, пока не подошла к нему вплотную, и сразу же прикрылась руками. Бен поднял брови, выжимая содержимое флакона на руку.

— Ты отлично смотришься, — «обнадежил» он, растирая крем в ладонях. — Повернись, обработаю тебе спинку.

Меня не волновал мой внешний вид, но я не привыкла щеголять полуголой на публике! Однако спорить не стала и повернулась, вздрогнув, когда прохладные от крема пальцы Бена коснулись моих лопаток.

— Спасибо, — ссутулившись, я убрала волосы за плечо, чтобы ему не мешать.

— Не переживай, если что-то развяжется, я успею тебя прикрыть.

— Боже, надеюсь, ничего не развяжется! Этот топик такой крохотный!

Бен поддел лямку мизинцем, чтобы намазать под ней, но не успела я расслабиться, как тонкие ниточки, держащие мой «топ», скользнули вниз, едва не ослепив моими прелестями семью в двадцати футах от нас.

— Вот дерьмо! — прошипела я, скрестив на груди руки. Надо было завязывать крепче! Так неловко беспокоить Бена…

— Прости! — охнул он. — Не понял, что узелок слабый. — Он дотронулся до моего предплечья. — Повернись ко мне, я все поправлю.

Я проворно развернулась, позволив Бену закончить с кремом. Его ладони тщательно прошлись по моему телу и под конец слегка залезли под край купальных трусиков, но не успела я опешить, как он принялся поправлять мне топ. Опомнившись, я решила смолчать. Он втирал крем, а не за задницу меня хватал!

Между делом Бен щекочуще потерся о мою макушку.

— От тебя приятно пахнет, — промурлыкал он. — Это мой шампунь?

— Он лучше, чем отельный… Прости, я не хотела…

Бен прервал меня задумчивым гудением, и на секунду мне померещился глухой рык.

— Пользуйся на здоровье. Ничего не имею против, если ты будешь пахнуть как я.

Бен разжал руки, и теперь я вызвалась помочь ему намазаться. Он улегся под тень зонтика, а я отчаянно старалась не увлечься, растирая его внушительные плечи. Мне понадобилось два захода, что дало шанс внимательнее рассмотреть его татуировки.

Среди переплетенных узоров, животных и каких-то символов виднелась различимая цепочка чисел: 000776. Хм… Нахмурившись, я замерла над его плечом.

— Можно спросить? Что значат твои татуировки?

Бен чуть наклонил голову.

— Мой тюремный номер. Пытался прикрыть его, но, похоже, за одну тупую ошибку мне придется расплачиваться вечно.

Тюремный номер?.. Лея не упоминала, что ее сын сидел в тюрьме!

— А за что ты?.. — начала я с дрожью в голосе.

— Разве мама тебе не рассказывала? — Бен повернулся ко мне, изумленно приподняв брови.

— Нет, она никогда об этом не упоминала.

Он нахмурился, недоумевая так же, как я, и помедлил перед ответом.

— Десять лет, — Бен отвел взгляд. — Наркотики. Ничего серьезного.

— …Ох.

 _Наркотики_?! Если он угодит в неприятности, это серьезно пошатнет мои шансы на грин-карту! Но Бен вовсе не напоминал наркодельцов… которых я в жизни не встречала. Он казался приветливым парнем, добрым сыном — и еще помогал мне! Но я все равно испугалась: ничего не могла с собой поделать, как бы это ни было несправедливо — осуждать того, кто отбыл свой срок… В конце концов, он же никого не убил, никому не причинил вреда!

После эпопеи с кремом Бен взял меня за руку и отвел к воде. Мой пульс участился, едва мягкая волна накрыла мне лодыжки, но мы шли дальше, погружаясь в мутную от взметнувшегося песка воду. Как тут _глубоко_ …

— Можем, сперва попробуем в бассейне? — неуверенно предложила я.

Бен со смешком обернулся и притянул меня — боже, вода уже была выше пояса!..

— Ты знаешь, как учат летать птенцов? — спросил он, и тут дно ушло у меня из-под ног.

Меня окружала прохладная темнота, и я принялась бить руками и ногами в панике. Бен прижал меня к груди, но я, задыхаясь от ужаса, вцепилась ему в плечи, крепко обхватив ногами талию. Господи — что-то точно коснулось моей ноги!

— Что-то коснулось моей ноги! — вскрикнула я.

— Водоросли, котенок. Хотя… — Сильные руки Бена обняли меня, и он плавно развернулся, увлекая нас на глубину. — Акулы любят мутную воду.

Я прижала голову к его шее, зыркая глазами по сторонам в поисках плавников акул. Волны накатывали, относя Бена к берегу — на пару футов, туда и обратно. Надеюсь, его-то ноги достают до дна!

— Не говори так, или я _никогда_ не поплыву! — меня затрясло.

Бен засмеялся, его грудь гулко завибрировала. От него исходил приятный запах… Сильный, такой насыщенный… Что-то вроде мяты.

— Больше вероятности словить молнию, чем попасться на зуб акуле, — заметил Бен, его ладонь скользнула у меня по затылку. Я почувствовала его дыхание возле уха. — Но тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Скорее тебя укушу я, — и он сделал это, игриво куснув меня за плечо, что я пискнула от неожиданности.

Мы кружились в воде — Бен катал меня на волнах, а его губы на миг задержались на моем плече, в следующий по инерции мазнув по нему. Он разгладил мои волосы и слегка потянул за них, открывая мое горло. Не знаю почему… я не сопротивлялась. Это вышло как-то инстинктивно…

Его губы приникли к моему горлу. Они были горячими и влажными, Бен обхватил мою кожу ртом, и я почувствовала движение его языка. Боже… Надо было что-то сказать, но, как и утром, у меня отнялся дар речи. Будто стоило мне произнести это вслух — и оно превратилось бы в реальность.

Бен напевал какую-то мелодию себе под нос, катая меня в воде, и неспешно покусывал мочку моего уха. Я не отрывала взгляда от ровного голубого горизонта. Не шевелись. Молчи. Не произноси вслух, что ты чувствуешь его член у себя на животе.

— Ты должна расслабиться, котенок, — прошелестел Бен, задев меня кончиком носа. — Хочешь, потренируем это завтра?

Я коротко кивнула в ответ. Меня беспокоило назойливое давление на живот, ласки этим утром — и акулы, которые могли меня сожрать! Я снова уткнулась лицом в теплую шею Бена и крепче ее обхватила.

Мы размеренно дрейфовали на волнах. С берега доносились голоса, приглушенные расстоянием и плеском воды. Могло показаться, что мы с Беном плаваем в собственном мирке, здесь… и, возможно, отчасти так оно и было.

Бен вздохнул — и ничего не сказал, медленно поглаживая мне спину. Я сглотнула неловкий комок в горле… Его рука опустилась ниже и сжала мне ягодицу. Я смущенно заерзала, чувствуя, как краснею.

Это его не остановило. Бен коснулся губами моей шеи, его пальцы прокрались под топ и несильно сжали мою грудь прохладной ладонью. Нет… Нет, нет, нет…

— Может, правда попробовать в бассейне на первый раз, — прошептал Бен мне в волосы. Его большой палец подразнил мой сосок, нежно его обводя. — Завтра.

Я не знала, что делать. Но кивнула, попытавшись сделать вид, что не замечаю, как он лапает меня, сделать вид, что не чувствую член, прижатый ко мне. Бен не ответил, теребя мою грудь, дотрагиваясь поцелуями до моей кожи, то в шею, то в плечо, кружа нас в темной воде. Его прикосновения покалывали, щекотали, и я отстраненно порадовалась, что сижу на супрессантах. Ощущения были странные… От него безумно приятно пахло… Мятным, но еще и теплым…

Бен зажал мой сосок пальцами. Зубами царапнул мою шею.

— Все, что захочешь, котенок, — проворковал он, не отрываясь от меня. — Нам некуда торопиться.

К счастью, через пару минут Бен убрал руку, поправил мой топ и, ничего не сказав, вернул меня на пляж. Он поставил меня на песок, как только мы добрались до шезлонгов, и заботливо укрыл мои плечи полотенцем. Меня била дрожь, и я медленно села. Только не смотреть ему в глаза…

Бен опустился в соседний шезлонг и достал из сумки-холодильника банку пива. Прежде чем отхлебнуть, он надел темные очки, а я съежилась под его взглядом и плотнее закуталась в полотенце.


	6. i think i have had my fill

В ту ночь я ложилась в кровать на взводе. Несмотря на то, что после ужина в рыбном ресторанчике меня окутала сытая сонливость, теперь я холодела от страха при мысли о Бене.

Я не стану молчать, если он распустит руки. Сразу позвоню Роуз, заручусь ее поддержкой, а потом свяжусь с Леей. Она меня поймет, разумеется. Даже Бена не придется вовлекать в разборки — Лея всегда сможет отвести его в сторону и намекнуть, что «хей, Рей это не нравится, не усложняй вам обоим жизнь».

Мой новоиспеченный муж сел на постель, стянул футболку и швырнул ее на пол. В темноте нельзя было что-то особо разглядеть, но сложно было пропустить _внушительное_ чужое присутствие, широкую тень, маячащую совсем рядом. Сердце громко стучало, ладони, прижатые к бедрам, бессовестно потели.

«Пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Пожалуйста, только не трогай… Я не знаю, что мне сказать, если ты сделаешь это».

Бен с наслаждением зевнул. Оглянулся на меня и с улыбкой улегся, натянув одеяло по самый нос. Я только поморгала в ответ.

— С первым днем брака, дорогая, — с этим пожеланием он повернулся на бок, спиной ко мне, и уснул. Я еще долго смотрела на него и лишь потом медленно отвернулась и уперлась взглядом в стену.

О’кей. Все будет хорошо.

***

Утром я проснулась раньше Бена и быстренько прошмыгнула в душ. Не вломится же он… Нет, конечно, не вломится. Но… на всякий случай…

Когда я вернулась из ванной с полотенцем на голове, Бен смотрел спортивный канал. Голый по пояс. Он обернулся через плечо и расплылся в улыбке, скользнув взглядом по моей пижаме, прежде чем снова уставиться в телевизор.

— Представить не могу, как вы, девочки, это накручиваете, — усмехнулся он.

— Очень просто. Надо просто завернуть. — Я заставила себя оторвать глаза от его татуировок и смущенно двинулась к комоду за одеждой. — Так куда мы поедем сегодня?

— Тебе решать, кошечка. Можем поваляться на пляже или сходить в музей, прошвырнуться по магазинам. Все, что захочешь.

— У меня нет денег на шоппинг, так что…

— У меня есть.

Он смотрел на меня, когда я развернулась. И улыбался.

Но я мотнула головой и принялась выбирать одежду.

— Не стоит. Мне ничего не нужно.

— Вопрос не в том, _нужно_ или нет. Вопрос в том, чего ты _хочешь_.

— Нет, правда. Я и так доставила вам массу дополнительных накладок.

Бен хохотнул и щелкнул пультом, выключив телевизор. Затем поднялся и прошествовал в ванную, шлепнув меня по заднице, когда проходил мимо. Я подпрыгнула, сильно прикусив язык, чтобы не заорать.

— Ты этого от Леи нахваталась? « _Дополнительные накладки_ »! — Он покачал головой и со смехом исчез за дверью.

Я простояла так целую минуту, глядя ему вслед, пока не услышала шум воды. Шлепок все еще чувствовался на ягодицах, но я засомневалась, стоит ли считать это чем-то… выходящим за рамки приличий… Мы с Роуз тоже частенько шлепали друг друга в шутку. Бейсболисты во время матча — тоже. Не похоже, что он хватал меня и тискал.

Для всех будет лучше, если я притворюсь, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

***

Торговый центр возле Вирджиния-Бич был огромным. Я не привыкла закупаться в таких местах, поскольку мои заработки уходили в основном на оплату аренды совместно с Роуз, так что приходилось наведываться в распродажный «Гудвилл», а не в «Нордстром».

На нашей взятой напрокат машине мы добрались до молла, и как только оказались внутри, Бен переплел свои длинные пальцы с моими. Я прижалась к нему, взволнованная окружавшей нас толпой и шумом. Запахи теплых булочек и фастфуда, пропитавшие кондиционированный воздух, не слишком возбуждали аппетит, и я наморщила нос.

Бен же чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Он пустил меня побродить по зоомагазину, полюбоваться на рептилий, рыб и грызунов, выставленных на продажу, а еще мы погладили собачек какой-то редкой породы, сидевших в выставочной клетке. Просить тысячи долларов за собаку показалось мне чрезмерным — когда столько бездомышей ждут своих хозяев в приютах.

Я всегда мечтала о собаке… Здесь, в Штатах, она есть чуть ли не у каждой семьи, и с самого первого для после переезда я грезила о том, как заведу щенка.

— Как думаешь, соберешься замуж снова после?

Я опиралась на клетку, играя с щенком, грызущим мой палец, когда Бен застиг меня этим вопросом врасплох. Сам он прислонялся к стене и, засунув руки в карманы, наблюдал через витрину за проходящими мимо людьми.

— Я… Может быть. Пока не знаю.

— Ох уж эти альфы, вечно гоняющиеся за омежками?

— Ага… С грин-картой мне бы не хотелось оседать где-то вот прямо сразу. Наверное, побуду сама по себе — попробую жизнь на вкус.

Бен вскинул брови и посмотрел на меня.

— Все сама? Это довольно опасно.

— Не спорю… — Я потрогала свой регистрационный браслет. — Но для меня опасно везде, куда бы я ни решила направиться.

Он кивнул. Почему-то я ощутила себя так, словно только что провалила тест.

Мы шли просторными торговыми аллеями к «Нордстрому», держась за руки. Женатым людям это свойственно, особенно тем, кто _не_ обманывает иммиграционную систему. Бен привел меня в секцию женской одежды. На мне была простая футболка и шорты-бермуды, потому что Лея предпочла одеть нас консервативно. Большинство женщин, встреченных мною в здешних краях, носили настолько короткие и обтягивающие шорты, что я могла разглядеть очертания их половых губ.

Мне было неуютно, я чувствовала себя какой-то неуместной здесь и старалась держаться у Бена под боком, пока он перебирал платья на стенде. Проходящие мимо женщины-покупательницы исподтишка, а то и в открытую пялились на него.

— Ты мне нравишься в зеленом, — проговорил он вдруг.

— Правда? Роуз всегда говорила, что мне больше всего идет голубой.

Он покосился на меня и улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой, придававшей ему особенно самодовольный вид. От нее у меня участился пульс.

— Зеленый цвет подчеркивает твои глаза, — промурлыкал Бен, снимая платье с вешалки. — Не желаешь примерить это для меня?

Я пожала плечами, но кивнула. Это мелочь, в конце концов.

Мы прошли к примерочным в глубине секции. Я не привыкла носить платья, но в Вирджинии ужасно жарко, поэтому прикупить что полегче будет хорошей идеей… Тем более если это не создаст… накладок Бену или его матери.

Бен подошел к последней кабинке и пихнул дверь. Я ждала, что он отдаст мне платье и уйдет, но он жестом пригласил меня вперед. Я вошла и повернулась, когда он закрыл за нами дверцу и повесил платье на крючок. Я едва успела открыть рот, как он шагнул вплотную и схватил край моей футболки.

— Тебе понадобится одежда полегче, — прошептал он. — Руки вверх.

Заметив, что я оцепенела, он выжидательно вздернул брови. Я вытянула руки, и Бен, стянув с меня футболку, кинул ее на маленькую табуретку в углу.

— Подберем тебе парочку красивых платьев. Прятать эти длинные ножки — преступление.

— Я… Я сама могу справиться… — пробормотала я.

Бен невозмутимо расстегнул мои шорты и присел, чтобы полностью стащить их с меня, добавив к одежде на табуретке. Он не произносил ни слова и не спрашивал разрешения, и вот я осталась в разномастных трусиках и лифчике, неуклюже пытаясь прикрыться. Ладно. Все ведь… в порядке?..

Он натянул на меня платье через голову. Ткань оказалась легкой, хлопковой, а подол заканчивался чуть выше колен — удобный и красивый летний наряд без рукавов. Вырез спускался немного ниже, чем я привыкла, открывая декольте, — Лее точно бы не понравилось, она бы сразу велела мне переодеться.

Бен с улыбкой отступил на шаг. Он развернул меня к зеркалу, и я смутилась при виде румянца на своих щеках — я покраснела до ушей.

— Видишь? — Бен с нежностью взял меня за предплечья и прикоснулся губами к моей макушке. — Только посмотри, какая ты красавица.

Я не знала, что сказать, поэтому просто стояла и ждала, пока он закончит. Ох, в какой восторг пришла бы Роуз…

Его хватка ослабла. Бен уткнулся носом мне в волосы, бережно обнимая меня за талию, а я смотрела на свое отражение, на то, как его освободившаяся рука скользит к моей груди. Он просунул средний палец под край платья, забираясь в лифчик, и теперь в открытую лапал меня, а я застыла как столб — безвольная свидетельница происходящего.

Законное « _Что ты делаешь_?» застряло у меня в горле. Я смотрела, как палец Бена кружит под тонкой тканью, дразня мой сосок, и обмирала от страха и возбуждающего смятения. Он прижался лицом к моим волосам и помалкивал, исподволь щупая меня, пока снаружи кабинки смеялись и разговаривали люди.

У меня перехватило дыхание: под лифчик скользнул второй палец, и я схватилась за запястье Бена, когда он плотнее обхватил меня под грудью, придерживая на месте.

— Зеленое красит тебя невероятно, не правда ли? — пророкотал Бен мне на ухо, и я машинально кивнула. — М-м… Думаю, я знаю, во что буду наряжать тебя теперь.

У меня затряслись губы. Что мне ответить? Я не хотела грубо требовать от него прекратить, чтобы не осложнить существование для нас обоих на следующую пару лет. Он спас мою жизнь... Как мне отказать ему? Что, если он решит развестись со мной или сообщит о нашем уговоре иммиграционной службе?

Бен молча поигрывал моим соском, и прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он убрал пальцы. Но не успела я облегченно выдохнуть, как его рука скользнула по моему бедру и собрала подол платья в кулак.

— Эм-м… — заерзала я.

— Что? Не любишь платья?

Я в шоке захлопнула рот, когда Бен внезапно просунул руку мне между ног. Он сжал меня за промежность, и я дернулась, лихорадочно дыша в его хватке.

С напускным безразличием он просто держал меня там, под юбкой, пока я смотрела в широко распахнутые глаза своего отражения. Мои руки на мощном запястье Бена задрожали. Что он творит?! Что мне сказать?! Язык будто присох к горлу, я даже не могла выдавить « _нет_ » или « _умоляю, хватит_ ».

Наконец раздался вздох Бена. Его губы коротко приложились к моему виску, и рука медленно отступила из-под юбки.

— Ты привыкнешь.

В глубоком баритоне мне на миг померещились зловещие нотки, и тяжесть этого придавила меня, заставив каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом. Отчего-то мне показалось, что он говорил вовсе не о платьях…

После долгой паузы он хлопнул меня по бедру и вышел из кабинки, пообещав принести примерить что-нибудь еще. Я стояла как вкопанная, совершенно позабыв, что надо моргать.


	7. i think i should give up the ghost

Вернувшись отель, я решила позвонить Роуз… только вот телефон куда-то запропастился.

Внутри неприятно похолодело. Надо бы обратиться к Бену, попросить о помощи… Но куда мог подеваться сотовый? Я всегда бережно относилась к вещам… и это было моим единственным способом связи связаться с Роуз и Леей…

Бен вовсе не разделял мое горе от потери. Узнав, он нахмурился, и только, и, пожав плечами, отдал мне свой телефон, из чего я логично заключила, что не он виновник пропажи. Иначе зачем ему позволять мне звонить его матери? Нет, Бен тут ни при чем.

— Рей?

Я присела за кофейный столик. Бен расположился в кресле рядом с кроватью — он смотрел футбол, увлеченно поглаживая указательным пальцем верхнюю губу. Я покосилась на него и сглотнула.

— Здрасьте… — выдавила я, нервно стискивая край футболки. — Я… просто хотела узнать, как у вас дела.

— Как ты там развлекаешься, дорогая? Бен рассказал, что он учит тебя плавать, и… ты правда купила себе обновки? О, теперь ты обязана непременно похвастаться передо мной, когда вернешься!

Я замялась. Если честно, я совершенно не представляла, как затронуть щекотливый вопрос о том, как сын моей начальницы неподобающим образом лез ко мне… Особенно в присутствии этого самого сына поблизости.

Темные глаза Бена встретились с моими. Он улыбнулся, и я кое-как растянула губы в ответной улыбке. Что же мне делать… просто… не обращать внимания?..

— Рей?

— Все хорошо!.. — выпалила я, торопливо кивая. И опустила взгляд на свои колени. — У меня все хорошо.

— Ох, мне отрадно это слышать. Не забудь уделить чуточку времени подготовке к встрече с инспектором, ладно, милая? Это очень важно!

Я слабодушно кивала, поддакивая Лее, пока она не попросила передать трубку Бену. Бен смачно пожевал жвачку и улыбнулся, когда я подошла к нему, протягивая телефон. Не успела я понять, что происходит, как он схватил меня за талию и рывком усадил к себе на колени.

— Приветик, мам, — обронил он с будничной непринужденностью. И привлек меня к своей груди. Я, выпучив глаза, вцепилась в его руку, железной хваткой ухватившую мою талию. — Как дома?

Лея что-то затараторила, но я не слышала, о чем она говорит. Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Бен засмеялся чему-то. От него исходил тонкий запах сигарет.

— Ага… Ну да, у нас все на загляденье. Оттягиваемся на полную катушку.

Эта ручища сдавила меня, скользнув по ноге и углубившись в ложбинку между бедер. Я оцепенела, глядя перед собой в одну точку, и закусила губу, почувствовав, как два его пальца нежно _поглаживают_ … Какого…

Бен коснулся губами моего виска. Кивая чему-то, сказанному матерью, он прислонил телефон к плечу и освободившейся рукой раздвинул мне ноги. Сжав мое отведенное колено, он провел по промежности чуть сильнее, вырывая у меня сдавленный всхлип. Я уперлась в его грудь, пытаясь слезть на пол. Страх сковал меня, лишив способности говорить.

— Да, прилечу через пару деньков. Ввожу в курс дела мою новую женушку. — Теплое дыхание овеяло мои волосы, и Бен, не переставая поглаживать меня сквозь тонкие леггинсы, понизил голос: — Обещает быть сущей красоткой в своих новых платьицах.

Он хлопнул меня по бедру и убрал руку, чтобы придержать сползший телефон, но второй рукой продолжил ритмичные ласки. За беседой с матерью Бен иногда посмеивался, словно здесь, в нашем номере, не происходило ничего такого, — и не отпускал меня, как бы я ни рыпалась. Нет, у меня не отняло язык. Я попросту в очередной раз не могла заставить себя произнести это вслух, поэтому вскоре непроизвольно напряглась под его настойчивыми пальцами. Впрочем… едва ли моя реакция имела для него хоть какое-то значение.

И нет, мне не было больно, скорее наоборот, его прикосновения приносили странное _возбуждение_ — постыдное и унизительное. В дымке противоречивых эмоций мое дыхание участилось, и Бен закрыл мне рот ладонью, прежде чем повесить трубку. Он не произносил ни слова, а я приглушенно сопела, сжимая бедрами его руку, терзавшую мое тело.

Слова рванулись из горла, едва Бен убрал ладонь от моего лица. Не слушая бешено колотящееся сердце, я сумела озвучить то, что хотела:

— Пожалуйста, не… пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне так.

Бен молча огладил мою грудь. Зарылся носом мне в волосы, притягивая меня ближе — мои слабые попытки освободиться нисколько ему не мешали. Алчные пальцы сдвинули с пути лифчик и обвели сосок перед тем, как мягко ущипнуть.

В ухо мне ударил его прерывистый вздох.

— Ты не будешь названивать маме… при каждой ерунде. Не будешь ее впутывать. Трепать ей нервы. Мы хорошо поняли друг друга, котенок?

Я кивнула, чуть не плача, сдавленная в его объятиях, вынужденная терпеть, как он беззастенчиво лапает меня, наплевав на все просьбы остановиться. Бен воркующе похвалил меня, назвав хорошей девочкой. И опять не остановился. Трогал меня, прижимал к себе, и я все явственнее ощущала нехватку воздуха.

Вдоволь натешившись, он похлопал меня по голому животу и оставил там ладонь. Совершенно потрясенная, я безропотно сидела, не сводя глаз с телевизора, — у меня не было ни сил, ни воли встать и уйти. Бен с ленцой провел по моей обнаженной коже и, притянув ближе, положил мою голову себе на грудь, чтобы, прижавшись щекой к моим волосам, всласть зевнуть.

А я не смела шевельнуться.

***

После я больше не звонила Лее и не искала свой телефон. Остаток нашего медового месяца прошел тихо, даже спокойно, — мы ходили по музеям, и я старательно избегала плавания под любыми предлогами. Мне было сказано молчать, и я обнаружила, что, когда придерживаюсь этого указания, Бен держит руки при себе. В основном.

Иногда в постели перед сном он забирался рукой мне под топ и гладил грудь, но я решила не расстраиваться по этому поводу. Я закрывала глаза и лежала смирно. Это был мой единственный шанс остаться в стране. Бен не вел себя грубо, не причинял мне боли, и раз мне больше нечем было ему отплатить…

Мешало только понимание, что он не станет довольствоваться этим вечно. Скоро он захочет большего и будет ждать, что я беспрекословно подчинюсь и предоставлю ему желаемое.

В ночь перед нашим отъездом я лежала на боку, спиной к его половине кровати, когда почувствовала, как Бен присоединился ко мне в постели. Я распахнула глаза, ища его взглядом во мраке, и вздрогнула, ощутив его прикосновение на плече. Он потянул меня к себе, укладывая на спину. Я сжалась, помедлила, но затем подумала и расслабилась… а он вдруг поцеловал меня.

Поцеловал гораздо нежнее, чем я смела ожидать. Оторвавшись на мгновение от моих сомкнутых губ, Бен снова приник к ним и протолкнул язык мне в рот, заставляя меня прерывисто вздохнуть. Ему было все равно, как обычно, и он забрался рукой между моих бедер, скользнув пальцами под край трусиков. В животе странно потянуло, и я сжала ноги.

Цапнув зубами мою губу, Бен переключился на мою шею, одновременно проталкиваясь между бедер. Костяшки его пальцев растянули тонкую ткань моего белья, словно ему нравилось само это ощущение. В горле у меня застрял всхлип — его немаленький средний палец прошелся вдоль моей щели, поддразнивая чувствительную плоть. Он надавил, но не проник внутрь. Будто дразнил.

Бен слегка прикусил меня за шею, начиная медленно водить вокруг клитора. Его массивная фигура надвинулась на меня — я почувствовала его член у бедра, _почти_ не навязчивая угроза того, что он собирался воплотить. Во мне. Я пошевелилась под его прикосновениями, возбужденно дыша, вопреки разуму. Похоже, у моего тела имелось свое мнение на этот счет, и, наверное… наверное, это напоминало течку: что-то неуправляемое, пугающее, но приносящее какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Я уже знала, что рано или поздно кончу, — совсем как несколько дней назад.

Рука Бена размеренно двигалась, бросая меня балансировать на этой мучительной грани, пока он плавно не вошел в меня пальцем.

Я ахнула и поморщилась, чувствуя, что бессовестно промокла. Продолжая покрывать мою шею томными поцелуями, он водил пальцем внутри, вставляя до костяшки и обратно, вскоре добавив к среднему еще и указательный. Я заскулила, выгибая спину. Распирало чертовски.

— Ш-ш-ш, — его дыхание похолодило влажную после поцелуев кожу. — Откройся немного, котенок. Совсем чуть-чуть. — Я послушно раздвинула ноги, и он промурлыкал: — Вот так.

Бен слегка согнул пальцы, не переставая работать ими, будя что-то щемящее внутри. Я стиснула бедрами его руку, вздрагивая всем телом, и неумолимо приближалась к пику. Я качнулась в такт движениям пальцев и совсем скоро содрогнулась, издав тихий всхлип. Со мной не бывало такого, наверное, целую вечность, и я ненавидела себя за то, что со мной сейчас творилось.

Но Бен ничего не сказал. Он поцеловал меня в губы — мои всхлипы затихли под его напором, пока в теле все еще трепетало. На какие-то мгновения показалось, что это лучшее, что я испытывала в жизни. Я невольно поджала пальцы на ногах.

А затем все кончилось. Его пальцы все еще были во мне, но теперь я почувствовала себя опустошенной. Мне стало холодно.

Бен вынул их, поцеловав меня напоследок. Молча, дрожа, я смотрела, как он перебирается на меня, вставая между моих расставленных бедер.

— Из тебя получится красивая мамочка, Рей, — прохрипел он, приспуская штаны так, что я увидела его член прямо перед собой. — Такая хорошенькая, верхом на узле.

Я мгновенно отвернулась, не желая разглядывать эту гребаную штуку, но я услышала… Услышала, как Бен принялся мастурбировать. Он делал это той же рукой, которой ласкал меня, с чувством, торопливо, как будто ему уже не терпелось. А потом кончил, прямо на меня, с глухим стоном забрызгивая спермой мои трусики.

Я замерла, вздрагивая и глядя, как с головки члена тянется прозрачная ниточка. Жижа, просачивающаяся сквозь белье, казалась теплой. Бен перевел дыхание.

— Отчаливаем рано утром. — Он беспрепятственно стащил с меня трусы и вытер ими пальцы. — Дома меня ждут кое-какие дела.

Я медленно кивнула, еще не отойдя от шока. Встав с кровати, Бен бросил на пол мое испачканное белье и скрылся в ванной. Я так и лежала, голая ниже пояса, боясь пошевелиться столь же сильно, как и оставаться в этой кровати.

Бен вернулся через несколько минут — он принес мне новые трусы, но и только. Я не шелохнулась, позволив ему надеть их на меня, и покорно терпела, как он целовал меня в щеку. Свою пижаму он уже поправил.

— Ну вот, пролетела первая неделя замужем, да? — Возвышаясь надо мной, Бен одарил меня своей кривоватой, но обаятельной улыбкой и вставил колено между моих бедер. Его непроглядный взгляд прошелся по моему телу и вернулся к лицу. — Тебе понравилось иметь рядом крепкое мужское плечо, правда?

Я кивнула, и он тоже. Но я лгала — боже, я возненавидела это всей своей душой!

Мой подставной муж разлегся рядом со мной, притянув меня спиной к своей груди, и быстро уснул. Мне оставалось молиться, что бы ни одна частица его семени в меня не попала.


	8. fear

Возвращение в Алабаму оказалось омрачено еще и внезапным визитом инспектора. Пока я нервно теребила свой регистрационный браслет, Бен, к счастью, взял ситуацию в свои руки. За разговором он увел инспектора Митаку на задний двор, чему тот, будучи вдвое меньше Бена по габаритам, вовсе не противился.

Я же решила дотащить свои вещи до спальни, но, распереживавшись из-за инспекции, бросила чемодан в коридоре и поспешила вниз, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление.

На улице светило яркое солнышко, и, как я видела, Бен уже уговорил инспектора выпить и смеялся вместе с ним над какой-то шуткой. Весело кивая, мой муж отхлебнул пива и встретился со мной взглядом через стеклянную дверь. Он чуть наклонил голову, и я, поняв намек, быстро ретировалась вглубь дома. У Бена не было причин подставлять меня, так что стоило довериться ему, тем более что, кажется, он владел ситуацией.

Поскольку моя помощь не требовалась, я побрела наверх, зашла в отведенную мне спальню — обстановка в ней действительно выглядела достаточно просто и легко сходила за гостевую. Чемодан я все-таки перенесла в спальню Бена — чтобы создать впечатление, будто она у нас общая, — и принялась мерить ее шагами, надеясь, что у Бена все под контролем. Вероятно, так и было. Бен умел быть обаятельным. Теперь я очень хорошо это знала.

Наверное, прошло не меньше двух часов, когда я услышала голоса внизу и звук открывающейся входной двери. Я вышла из комнаты, выглянула за перила и увидела, как Митака махнул рукой Бену, а Бен, прислонившись к дверному косяку, поднял бутылку с пивом в прощальном жесте. Послышалось, как завелся двигатель машины. Неужели это… все? После стольких дней страхов, подготовки?..

— Выползай, котенок, — раздался голос Бена. — Горизонт чист.

Он смотрел на меня, задрав голову вверх, пока запирал дверь. Глотнув пива, он улыбнулся.

— А вот и моя малышка. Ты уже разобрала свои вещи?

— Это… это закончилось? — с робкой надеждой спросила я.

— Конечно. Он сказал, что заглянет через пару недель, но, думаю, я все улажу, — Бен проверил замок. — Так ты разобрала багаж?

— Э-э… Пока нет. Сейчас займусь.

Он кивнул, снова отхлебнув пива. Теперь мы остались одни. Я до сих пор не смогла найти свой телефон, так что предстояло как-нибудь купить на этой неделе новый.

— Я помогу, — сказал Бен.

Мой пульс участился… я не хотела принимать его помощь — если честно, искренне предпочла бы, чтобы он держался от меня _подальше_. Но Бен уже поднимался по лестнице, и когда он входил к себе в спальню, я нерешительно плелась за ним, надеясь, что сумею схватить свой чемодан и смыться. Теперь, когда угроза инспекции миновала, я имела право переехать в собственную комнату.

Бен поставил пиво и бросил мой чемодан на кровать. Наклонился, расстегивая на нем молнию, пока я тревожно сжимала руки. Тут творилось что-то странное. Это не была открытая угроза, но…

— Можешь сходить в душ, — произнес Бен. — Поможет расслабиться. Полет был долгим.

— Я могу перенести мою одежду… в другую комнату?

Бен безмолвно вытряхнул весь чемодан на постель, перевернул его вверх дном и швырнул на пол с громким стуком. Я вздрогнула — сердце замерло в груди — и решила, что благоразумнее пойти в душ.

У меня осталась только та одежда, что была на мне, но надеть ее еще раз — не проблема. Выскочив в коридор, я прошмыгнула в душ, где заперлась, и позволила себе почистить зубы. Ожидая, пока в душе согреется вода, я открыла шкафчик над раковиной, чтобы проверить мою заначку супрессантов на экстренный случай… и не нашла их. На полке стояла одинокая пустая банка.

Эта банка была не из-под моих супрессантов. Я с интересом взяла ее, чтобы посмотреть этикетку, но наклейка была оторвана до крохотного обрывка надписи «…OLIDE» с краю. Наверное, какое-то лекарство Бена.

На душ мне понадобилось от силы минут десять — рекордное время на самом деле, потому что я до икоты боялась, что он вздумает зайти сюда. Зато после я действительно почувствовала облегчение и вышла посмотреть, что делает Бен. Я _серьезно_ намеревалась получить личное пространство.

Я подошла к комнате Бена и увидела его — он стоял над кроватью, перебирая мою одежду. Безрукавка открывала его татуировки, и его руки казались еще огромнее.

— Слушай, Бен, — аккуратно начала я. — У меня пропала запасная упаковка супрессантов… У меня еще осталось немного, но я волнуюсь. Что, если…

— Тебе они нужны прям позарез? Все же в порядке, если ты не околачиваешься вокруг альф? Или я не прав?

— Ну-у…

Он глянул на меня через плечо и рассмеялся:

— Только посмотри! Сейчас замерзнешь до смерти. — Бен щелкнул пальцами, подзывая меня ближе. — Иди сюда, заверну тебя во что-нибудь тепленькое.

У меня пересохло в горле. Я потерла шею, смущенная его обаятельной улыбкой, но то, как он вскинул брови, заставило меня поторопиться. Не знаю, почему я так поступила… Как будто я была обязана это сделать, как будто, если я этого не сделаю, меня ожидают _неприятности_ … Не те, при которых он расскажет иммиграционной службе о фиктивном браке, но… что-то еще.

— У меня может начаться течка, если я окажусь рядом с альфой, — попыталась объяснить я. — И… э-э… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Да брось, все обойдется. Все равно далеко от дома ты не уйдешь.

Между делом он принялся методично раздевать меня, совсем как в примерочной на Вирджиния-Бич. Я дрожала, ворочая разом омертвевшим языком во рту, застигнутая врасплох внезапным приступом обезвоживания. Я рассеянно почесала горло. Напоминало аллергию. Может, Бен воспользовался новым одеколоном?

Бен присел, поддев большими пальцами кромку моих трусиков. Живот согрело от его дыхания, и я ощутила нежное прикосновение губ над пупком… И что-то внутри перевернулось. Покраснев, я кашлянула.

— Э-э… — выдохнула я. — Я думаю… мне… Может, мне стоит сходить к врачу…

Он стянул с меня нижнее белье и позволил ему упасть на пол. Я сглотнула, внезапно охваченная волной головокружения, и схватилась за плечо Бена, чтобы не упасть. Ого!.. Что это со мной…

Бен вздохнул, а потом тепло сменилось дорожкой поцелуев — я сжалась, когда осознала, что он собирается сделать. Приподнявшись на носки, я попыталась вежливо отодвинуть его, но тут он схватил меня за бедра — его пальцы врезались в кожу. Кончик носа Бена пощекотал мой живот, опускаясь ниже, и я ухватилась за его волосы, путаясь в них пальцами при первом жарком прикосновении его языка.

— С тобой все в порядке, — прошептал Бен, коснувшись губами нежной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. — С тобой все в полном порядке, малышка.

Его рот углубился между моих бедер — я прикусила губу. Это дарило странные ощущения: силы, чего-то агрессивного, захватнического, но меня бросало в пот. Звуки и запахи обострились, мое тело превратилось в сплошной комок гормонов и импульсов, который не заботили мои мысли и чувства. Не переставая работать языком, Бен издал глухой стон и сжал мои бедра, чтобы побудить меня двигаться… Что я и сделала, стараясь ни пискнуть.

Мне становилось приятно… Очень приятно, если честно. Бен не кусал, не причинял боли, и когда его мягкие губы прильнули к клитору, я не сумела сдержать тихого вздоха. Крепче стиснув его волосы, я неосознанно притянула его ближе, чему он слишком охотно подчинился, — я выгнула спину, голова кружилась. Что-то свело внизу живота, и я со всхлипом напрягла бедра. Боже… Мне было так _хорошо_ , но он даже не спросил… Он никогда не спрашивал…

Бен остановился, и я покачнулась. Он облизал губы, не отрывая взгляда от моих половых губ, и сунул в рот палец. Я вздрогнула, почувствовав что-то липкое на коже внутренней стороны бедра.

Бен снова схватил меня, но на этот раз он с осторожностью принялся вводить в меня средний палец, шепотом успокаивая мое участившееся дыхание. Комната плыла у меня перед глазами, я не понимала, что происходит, — хотелось лечь и просто ждать его, почувствовать, как он войдет. Еще одна судорога сжала его палец, и на этот раз по коже заструилась безошибочно узнаваемая влага.

Бен прерывисто вздохнул.

— Вот так, — его губы дотронулись до моего живота. — Хорошая девочка…

Я знала, что это смазка…

Страх пересилил все остальное. Выделение смазки значило, что у меня течка, а течка означала, что мне нужен альфа. Но я не хотела… Не хотела, чтобы это случилось.

Я оттолкнула Бену, вновь попытавшись освободиться.

— Бен… мне нужны… нужны мои супрессанты…

Он облизал вынутый палец, наблюдая за мной сквозь полуприкрытые темные глаза, и медленно поднялся. В свете послеполуденного солнца по его груди бродили тени, Бен потянулся вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ремень.

— Иди сюда, котенок, — позвал он с хрипотцой в голосе. — Я покажу тебе кое-что.

Теперь мой страх перерос в ужас. Я отчаянно замотала головой, попятившись от него, но он, поцокав языком, будто подзывая непослушную кошку, шагнул вперед.

Нет. Нет. Нет, нет, нет!

Я прижалась к стене, но не сопротивлялась, когда он ласково взял меня за предплечье. Что-то говорило не пытаться делать это, велело мне заткнуться, несмотря на леденящий кровь ужас. И пугала меня не иммиграционная служба… Не страх, что он не остановится, даже если я попрошу… Что-то неизвестное заползало под кожу, звенело в ушах и выворачивало мне желудок.

Бен широко улыбнулся, плотоядно облизывая зубы. Я услышала звяканье ремня, но не смела опустить глаза и с ужасом таращилась ему в лицо.

— Мне нужно… — заикнулась я. — Нужно…

— Тише, тише, котенок, — Бен сжал ручищей мою челюсть, захватывая в ловушку и глядя непроницаемым взглядом. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно.

Нас прервал звонок.

Я сумела выдохнуть, даже не заметив, как долго задерживала дыхание. Бен сузившимися глазами глянул на дверь и с явной неохотой выпустил меня. Господи! Господи, спасибо!.. Неужели кто-то еще пришел нас проведать?

Мой муж с тяжелым вздохом достал из комода мешковатую толстовку и фланелевые штаны, и пока он надевал их на меня, в дверь позвонили снова.

— Чтоб тебя! — процедил он и с извиняющим видом поцеловал меня в лоб. — Прости, котик. Не хотел ругаться.

Меня трясло, а смазка медленно стекала по бедрам. Если я не приму супрессанты в кратчайший срок, то не смогу предотвратить течку и окажусь в полном дерьме!

— Бен… — у меня задрожали губы. — Где мои таблетки?..

— Не хочешь прилечь? Устраивайся поудобнее. Я сейчас вернусь.

Нет… Нет. Я замотала головой, но он уже вышел из комнаты, на ходу застегивая штаны, и недовольно рыкнул, когда в дверь опять нетерпеливо затрезвонили.

 _Лечь_.

Меня затошнило, я перепугалась до чертиков — было совершенно очевидно, что со мной происходит. Под челюстью зудела железа, и я чувствовала _его_ запах на нёбе, терпкий, пряный, древесный, и я знала… но не хотела, чтобы это было правдой.

Я обхватила себя руками и на шатких ногах вышла из спальни к лестничному пролету — посмотреть, кто пришел. Может, гостю получится отвлечь его на какое-то время.

— Неужто ты забыл номер собственной матери?

Я бросилась к перилам — в дом вошла Лея, недовольно взирая на Бена. Одета она была как всегда и выглядела вполне благополучно. Бен не стал закрывать дверь, только закатил глаза в ответ и пробурчал что-то, но не успела я вымолвить словечко, как взгляд моей начальницы обратился к лестнице, где стояла я.

У меня слезы навернулись на глаза. Я помахала ей рукой, готовая расплакаться. «Помогите мне! Пожалуйста!»

Лея наклонила голову. Пристально оглядела меня, но не улыбнулась, даже не охнула, не отреагировала вообще никак! Ее холодные глаза изучили мое лицо, а затем прошлись по одежде.

— Она готова? — поинтересовалась вдруг Лея, не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда.

Бен прислонился к косяку и кивнул, протирая глаза.

— Как раз собирался разобраться с этим, мама. Только вот к двери пришлось бежать. Нельзя вламываться ко мне без предупреждения.

Холодок пополз по моей спине. Готова?..

Лея возвела глаза к потолку и, вздернув бровь, обернулась к сыну.

— Понятно. Позвонишь мне, когда дело будет сделано.

Бен покосился на меня. Я застыла на месте, неверяще внимая их кошмарному разговору, все еще по-детски надеясь, что мне снится кошмар. Она говорила мне, что он не альфа… Говорила, что он очень _милый_ … Я доверяла ей… Я думала, она любит меня…

Мой супруг кивнул, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда.

— Рей — хорошая девочка, — улыбнулся он и подмигнул мне. — Ну разве нет, котенок?

Лея тоже подняла голову, и меня придавило тяжестью взглядов двух альф, уставившихся на меня. Я попятилась от перил, медленно качая головой, крупные слезы катились по лицу. Нет. Нет! Это какой-то кошмар! Это не может быть правдой!..

Бен выпятил нижнюю губу:

— Нет? Из хорошей девочки тебе захотелось превратиться в плохую?

— Святые угодники, Бен! — рявкнула Лея. — Придержи это до моего ухода! — Она дернула плечом и покачала головой. — Не забывай: если ты не пометишь и эту, то отправишься прямиком обратно в тюрьму!

Бен продолжал следить, как я медленно отступаю. На его губах застыла ухмылка. И он чувственно провел языком по внутренней стороне щеки.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил он мать, когда она повернулась к выходу. — Эту я заберу.

Я споткнулась, грудь сдавило, а горло болезненно сжалось. Лея сказала еще что-то, а Бен ответил тихим смехом, но я уже неслась по коридору в ванную, чтобы спрятаться, — там хотя бы дверь запиралась! — и моя рука сначала соскользнула с ручки. Я заплакала, сама того не замечая, слишком испуганная, чтобы справиться с назревавшей истерикой.

Новости совершенно раздавили меня, я не могла трезво осознать всю серьезность ситуации. Я сползла на кафельный пол ванной и просто разрыдалась. Не знаю, сколько я просидела так, но…

Снаружи скрипнул паркет.

Мои рыдания мгновенно стихли. Шмыгая носом, я уставилась на дверь, ужасаясь, что Бен с легкостью ее выломает, но целую долгую минуту царила тишина. Стук сердца отдавался у меня в ушах.

— С тобой все в порядке, малышка?

Я задышала чаще, широко распахнув глаза. Наверное, со стороны я напоминала кошку, забившуюся в угол.

Бен вздохнул и побарабанил по двери.

— Хорошо. Я дам тебе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, договорились? — И снова легонько стукнул. — Я приготовлю на ужин кое-что вкусненькое, если выйдешь сама.

Вновь заскрипели половицы — мне показалось, что он ушел. Задыхаясь, я спрятала лицо в ладонях и сидела так, пока голова не закружилась настолько, что я уже не могла терпеть. Я доползла до ванны и спряталась там, свернувшись в клубочек.

И решила не выходить оттуда.

Никогда.


	9. anxiety

Время тянулось медленно, каждая минута казалась часом, а я все сидела, заперевшись в ванной. Наступила ночь. Внизу раздались шаги Бена. Спрятавшись в ванне, я сжалась, хватаясь за наивную надежду, будто это дурной сон, потому что случившееся просто не могло быть правдой!..

Я то успокаивалась, то начинала плакать, думая о Роуз, о Лее, о том, сколько продолжается этот маскарад… Неужели остальным девочкам тоже уготована участь овечек на заклание? Всех нас собрали, чтобы Бен мог _выбирать_? Значит, Роуз тоже в опасности?

Тревога за Роуз терзала меня больше всего, была невыносимой… нестерпимой… Впрочем, я не могла допустить и мысли о том, что кто-то из других омег тоже может пострадать или…

Паркет заскрипел.

Сердце подскочило к горлу, и я затихла, задержав всхлип. Из-за двери донеслось приглушенное насвистывание, а потом — скрежет ключа в замке.

— В общем, приготовил тебе ужин. Я знаю, ты обожаешь макароны с сыром.

От его голоса у меня задрожали губы. Я медленно замотала головой, пытаясь сжаться в ванне в маленький-маленький клубочек.

Замок щелкнул, дверь отворилась, и Бен, улыбаясь, неспешно переступил через порог. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда я разразилась безудержными слезами, мотая головой из стороны в сторону и пытаясь слиться со стенкой ванны. «Пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо!..»

Он надул губы, хмуро разглядывая меня. Его тень полностью накрыла меня.

— Ну же, котичек, — позвал он, — не реви. Ты голодная?

Теперь я отчетливо чувствовала запах альфы — он наполнял комнату, был на одежде, в которую он нарядил меня, и это привело меня в ступор на грани истерики. Бен сказал матери, что заберет меня… Но мне не нужна пара! Он прекрасно знал, что я этого не хочу! Знал — и собирался принудить меня!..

Но что еще хуже, спазмы — у меня начинало прихватывать внизу живота, а что-то влажное тонкими струйками медленно стекало по бедрам, что означало: течка близко. Без супрессантов этому не помешать, но я не представляла, куда делись мои таблетки. Я угодила в ловушку! Вкус альфы на языке душил меня, превращая страх и возбуждение в нечто незнакомое, жуткое.

Бен наблюдал за мной. Он сунул руки в карманы, наклонил голову, тяжело вздохнул и тихо зацокал языком. Я подняла глаза на возвышающуюся надо мной фигуру и сжалась сильнее, мечтая исчезнуть… На миг меня охватил порыв выскочить из ванны и броситься бежать. Но Бен вдвое больше меня, к тому же, если он проговорится, что наш брак — фикция, меня отправят в тюрьму. Слезы брызнули из глаз — я плакала и плакала, а он безмолвно наблюдал за мной.

Я быстро потеряла счет времени, не знаю, сколько минут прошло, прежде чем мои рыдания стихли до жалких всхлипов. В глазах потемнело. Возможно, мне стоит рискнуть угодить в тюрьму… Возможно, там будет лучше, чем здесь…

Бен поднял брови и улыбнулся.

— Все? Наплакалась?

Я замотала головой, и он заулыбался еще шире. Он смеялся надо мной, будто все это была долбаная шутка!.. И от этого я совсем пала духом — он просто ждал, пока я вымотаюсь, как ребенок, закативший истерику.

— Как бы там ни было, нельзя вечно сидеть в ванне, — усмехнулся он и кивнул на дверь. — Пойдем ужинать. Сегодня был очень долгий день.

— Так ты альфа? — еле слышно выдохнула я, хотя знала ответ.

— Пойдем… тебе надо поесть.

То, как легко он игнорировал мои вопросы, заставляло меня чувствовать себя еще отвратительнее. Я была слишком напугана, слишком измучена, чтобы сопротивляться, когда он брал меня на руки, чтобы вынести из ванной.

Внизу, на кухне, я увидела расставленные тарелки, горячий ужин — стол, накрытый на двоих. Бен бережно опустил меня в кресло и укутал мои плечи тяжелым пледом. Подавленная и дрожащая, я смотрела, как он отходит, направляясь к мультиварке. «Посмотри на себя. Сидишь и ждешь, овечка. Надо бежать».

Но на улице было темно, хоть глаз выколи — я застряла в сельской глубинке Алабамы. Куда здесь бежать?!

Повернувшись ко мне широкой спиной, Бен насвистывал что-то и раскладывал еду по тарелкам. Мой взгляд медленно обратился к раздвижным стеклянным дверям. Разве сбежать и погибнуть хуже, чем оказаться в паре против воли, запертой и бессловесной? Что мне делать? Сейчас даже _тюрьма_ страшила не так, как это…

— Можем включить фильм после ужина, если хочешь.

Теперь он смотрел на меня прищуренными темными глазами — непроглядными, расчетливыми. И улыбнулся в ответ на мой пустой взгляд.

— Но не хочу, чтобы ты смотрела что-то страшное, — Он поднял наполненные тарелки. — Это вредно для твоей головки — будут сниться кошмары.

Я снова перевела взгляд на стеклянные двери. Он опустил передо мной дымящееся блюдо, которое, надо признать, пахло так же завлекательно, как смотрелось, и меня накрыло ужасом. Я знала, что меня ждет. Я должна убираться отсюда, бежать, как никогда в жизни.

Поэтому я выскочила из-за стола.

Стул с грохотом свалился на пол, мои босые ноги застучали по паркету — я метнулась к спасительному выходу, сердце бешено колотилось, грозя вырваться из груди. Я ждала, что Бен кинется за мной, но не услышала ни его шагов, ни даже призывов остановиться. Может, я ошибалась. Может…

— _Рей_.

Его голос вонзился мне в уши, и я застыла с протянутой к двери рукой. Спину свело дрожью — она скручивалась в животе, вызывая новые приступы судорог, и я с ужасом осознала, что он использовал на мне тот самый _голос_.

И я не могла пошевелиться.

На лбу выступили капельки пота, я уставилась на свои дрожащие пальцы, чуть-чуть касающиеся дверной ручки. Как бы я ни пыталась двинуться, тело не желало меня слушаться — меня тошнило от одной мысли сделать хоть шаг прочь от него. Но я не желала здесь оставаться. Я знала, что случится… какая жизнь мне предстоит.

Глаза наполнились слезами. Я изо всех сил старалась ухватиться за ручку, даже ухитрилась повернуть ее на дюйм скрюченными липкими пальцами. Боже правый, меня сейчас вырвет!

Бен присвистнул, и эхо разнеслось по тихому дому, заставив меня вздрогнуть.

— Сюда, котенок, — позвал он, уже обычным тоном. — Там для тебя небезопасно.

— Небезопасно _здесь_ … — прохрипела я.

Я поразилась, что вообще способна разговаривать под властью голоса альфы, этой кошмарной интонации, которая проникала прямо к костям омег, заставляя их беспрекословно подчиняться. Это было больно. Меня тошнило от этого. Они делали это только тогда, когда их не слушались, а моей природе было свойственно естественное стремление повиноваться, пусть это претило всему моему существу.

Бен вздохнул. Его голос вновь обрел глубину — низкие переливы будто впивались мне в кожу:

— Ступай ужинать, Рей.

Он не оттаскивал меня от двери физически, но разницы не было. Я вздрагивала, надеясь уловить проблеск просветления, который позволит мне распахнуть дверь и скрыться в диком мраке, — но тут услышала скрип стула по полу.

— Я не буду повторять.

— _Да пошел ты_! — выплюнула я и ахнула, задохнувшись от боли.

Бен протопал по кухне, неторопливо приближаясь ко мне. Меня мутило, я разрыдалась, когда он, мать его, с легкостью оторвал мою руку от двери, а я была совершенно беспомощна, прикованная к месту его гребаным _голосом_.

Бен провел кончиками пальцев по моему затылку, вызывая мурашки.

— Моя бедная девочка, — прошептал он. Сильные пальцы обхватили мою шею, полностью сомкнувшись на ней. — Ты переутомилась.

Я ничего не ответила, но едва не задохнулась, ощутив поцелуй в волосах. Бен аккуратно повел меня обратно к столу, где нас ждали горячие макароны с сыром. Раздавленная ужасом, я села, а он встал напротив, ожидая, пока я откушу первый кусок, прежде чем присесть самому.

В страхе и ярости, я, тем не менее, каким-то образом сумела съесть все, что он для меня приготовил. Вряд ли он добавил в еду какую-то отраву. Зачем это ему, особенно когда моя течка маячит на горизонте? Но трудно знать наверняка. Невозможно представить, на что он еще способен.

Бен, наблюдавший за мной, улыбнулся, когда я подняла глаза от тарелки. Я отвела взгляд.

— Вкусно?

Я дернула плечами, разглядывая крошки на тарелке. Никогда в жизни мне не доводилось встречать настоящих альф — их, как правило, не подпускали к омегам. Лея уж точно. Но выходит, она просто приберегала меня для этого конкретного.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Я снова пожала плечами и шмыгнула носом.

— От тебя хорошо пахнет. Сладко. — Он потянул воздух ноздрями, и я стиснула зубы. — Вкус упоительный.

— Я хочу домой, — выдавила я дрожащим голосом. — Мне нужен мой телефон и мои таблетки… Я хочу домой.

— Ждать осталось недолго, давненько у меня не было гона. Инспектор по УДО заставляет меня принимать эти таблетки, но… как только у меня будешь ты, мне больше не придется их глотать. — Он вздохнул. — Это было бы здорово. А то сбивает мое либидо.

— Пожалуйста… я столько работала…

Бен встал, чтобы собрать грязные тарелки. Я заставила себя унять слезы и скрестила руки на груди, заплаканная и перепуганная. Он все время меня игнорировал. Мог ли он испытывать чувство вины? Делал вид, что не замечает, чтобы успокоить свою совесть?..

Он ополоснул посуду со столовыми приборами и поставил их в посудомоечную машину, пока я таращилась на стол, стиснув зубы. Я дождусь, когда он заснет, и сбегу. Спит же он когда-нибудь? Я отыщу дорогу домой, заберу Роуз, пока не стало слишком поздно, и мы… мы скроемся где-нибудь. Наши регистрационные браслеты ничего не значат, если их никто не увидит.

Болезненная судорога рассеяла всякие мысли о побеге. Я застонала, согнувшись и хватаясь за живот, пытаясь не думать о мгновенно вспотевшей коже. Нет… Мне не убежать без моих супрессантов.

Я сморщилась, пережидая приступ, как вдруг почувствовала теплую ладонь на спине. В груди мучительно сжалось.

— У тебя никогда не было течки, да? — Бен плавно потер мне спину и похлопал между лопатками. — Ни о чем не беспокойся, котенок. Я буду хорошо заботиться о тебе.

— Я не хочу, — выдохнула я, качая головой. — Не хочу…

— Тебе не нужно нервничать. Я о тебе хорошо позабочусь.

Бен подхватил меня на руки, и я похолодела — спазмы усиливались. Он нес меня по темному дому наверх, по коридору, прямо в свою спальню.

Все мое будущее пронеслось среди теней: пять или шесть детей, рожденных с разницей максимум в год, гоняются друг за дружкой, смеются и плачут — и все толпятся вокруг меня. Бена поблизости нет. Альфы обычно не утруждают себя воспитанием детей, и я уверена, что в таком консервативном городке, как этот, его поведение не станет особо отличаться. Он будет отсутствовать весь день, а по возвращении домой — ждать, что я дам себя трахнуть, состряпаю ужин и предамся хлопотам о потомстве.

Я уже слышала отголоски наших ссор и эхо того, как все труднее мне будет думать о побеге с рождением очередного ребенка. Какой загнанной и запуганной я буду. Наверное, он никогда не станет слушать, что я скажу. Я — пленница, стандартное вместилище для приплода, который альфа считает себя вправе ждать от омеги.

По коже поползли мурашки, когда Бен уложил меня на постель и стянул с себя рубашку через голову. Простыни похрустывали под моей спиной… наверное, там была подстелена прокладка, чтобы впитывать смазку. Он улыбнулся, и в лунном свете я увидела черные тени вокруг ямочек на его щеках.

— Чего ты так боишься? — спросил он и засмеялся. Его руки опустились к ремню, как и мой взгляд. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Я облизала губы, глядя выпученными глазами, и быстро перевернулась, надеясь сбежать. Я мечтала завести свое дело… жить независимо и свободно и…

— _Рей_.

Мышцы будто заледенели. Я застыла, распластанная на животе, с широко распахнутыми глазами, слушая, как постель просела под весом Бена. Мои пальцы судорожно дернулись. Снова голос — этот голос, — и я не могла пошевелиться.

Меня, онемевшую, осторожно переложили на спину. Бен оседлал мои бедра, улыбаясь, стащил с меня давешние пижамные штаны.

— Это тебе не понадобится. Замараешь только, — он спихнул их на пол. Мой взгляд блуждал по его полуобнаженной фигуре. Трусы пока были на нем. Хорошо. Хоть это хорошо. — Подкладка не даст развести беспорядок.

Затем Бен снял с меня рубашку. Меня затрясло на холоде, я следила, как он потянулся, доставая что-то из тумбочки.

Звякнул металл. Я уловила отблеск чего-то закругленного и обмерла, узнав в его руке наручники. Бормоча какие-то невнятные утешения, Бен расстегнул одну манжету.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал он. — Все хорошо.

— Нет… _Нет_!..

Бен схватил мое запястье и защелкнул на нем наручник. У меня сердце подскочило к горлу, я успела сдавленно вскрикнуть за миг до того, как он пристегнул вторую манжету к железному пруту в изголовье кровати.

Я отчаянно дернулась, забившись под ним в смертельном ужасе. Нет, нет, нет!..

Бен погладил большой ладонью мой лоб и взял меня за щеку.

— Я все понимаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты убежала и пострадала, котенок.

— Отпусти меня! — вскрикнула я, в исступлении пытаясь высвободить руки. — _Отпусти_!

Голос стал пронизывающим, когда зазвучал снова, я почувствовала, как Бен уткнулся носом мне в затылок. Меня передернуло — он медленно провел пальцами по моему ребру.

— Все в порядке, — мягко повторил он. — Я тебя не трону. Лучше подожду, пока ты не начнешь умолять об этом… Ох, это томительное тоненькое хныканье, когда приходит отчаяние… — Он потянул носом запах моих волос, и я зажмурилась. — Не думаю, что ждать придется долго.

Матрас просел у меня под боком. Я не шелохнулась, когда Бен разлегся рядом, сдержала слезы, когда он прижал меня к груди и накрыл одеялом.

Нет, я не отчаялась. Я не отчаялась! Я сглотнула, мысленно повторяя, как заведенная, мантру и пытаясь не замечать усиливающихся судорог. Не отчаялась. Не отчаялась.


	10. terror

— Рей. Котенок.

Отяжелевшие веки с трудом поддались. На миг меня ослепил солнечный свет — я со стоном перекатилась на кровати, пока наручники не вонзились в запястья. Все тело ломило. На ногах застыло что-то отвратительно липкое, и я _устала_ … мне просто хотелось провалиться обратно в сон.

Грубые пальцы скользнули по моим бедрам, рассеивая эти мечты. Я заерзала и моргнула, заметив силуэт Бена — он сидел на краю кровати, наблюдая за мной через плечо. И улыбнулся, отчего у меня похолодело внутри. Голая, прикованная цепями к кровати, я была совершенно беззащитна.

Течка пока не овладела мной полностью. Я была все еще собой. Только это не приносило облегчения.

Темные глаза Бена скользнули ниже — на его же руку, сжимавшую мое бедро. Я едва смела дышать, когда его пальцы поползли выше. С моих губ сорвался всхлип.

— Как спалось? — спросил он спокойно.

Я попыталась отодвинуться, но резь от наручников заставила меня остановиться. Боль ощущалась острее из-за приближающейся течки, и кожа стала невероятную чувствительной, холодный металлический браслет превратился в своего рода пытку. Я съежилась, с трудом удержавшись от слез.

— Сними их… — прошептала я с мольбой. — Сними, пожалуйста.

Бен нахмурился и вдруг вместо того, чтобы продолжить пытку (как я боялась), встал, одетый в свою обычную рубашку и джинсы, и вышел. Он вернулся с ключом и принес с собой соблазнительный аромат тостов.

Он освободил мое запястье, и я свернулась в дрожащий клубочек, прижимая саднящую руку к груди, уже не так уверенная в своей просьбе. От движений между ног просыпалась боль, от шороха простыней мне делалось дурно — я чувствовала себя загнанным животным! Регистрационный браслет оттягивал руку и казался обжигающе холодным. Я должна быть дома! Я должна принять таблетки!

К моему удивлению, Бен не набросился на меня, а накинул сверху одеяло. Он убрал волосы с моего лица, пока я, вся дрожа, смотрела на него.

— Стала слишком отзывчивая, да? — он заправил локон мне за ухо. — Это все гормоны.

Я не ответила. Да и не знала, что толком сказать. Его феромоны изводили меня все сильнее — прежде я вовсе такого не ведала, и, кажется, мне вообще не следовало что-то говорить сейчас. Просто лежать и тихо верить, что он уйдет.

Бен поцеловал меня в лоб и сделал именно то, о чем я молилась. Я подняла голову, глядя, как он выходит из комнаты, и испытала неуемное желание вскочить и искать выход из этого проклятого дома. Что хуже: меня поймает какой-нибудь встречный альфа или я останусь здесь, пытаясь убедить Бена, что он поступает неправильно?

Смазка на бедрах вызывала неловкие ощущения, и я решилась встать, чтобы хотя бы помыться. В коридоре у лестницы я услышала, как Бен насвистывает внизу, и поспешила в ванную.

Вздрагивая, я включила горячую воду и, немного подождав, шагнула под струю. Вода слегка обжигала, но мне стало так приятно смыть всю эту грязь, что пришлось прикусить губу, избегая стимуляции. По коже бежали мурашки, в животе порхали бабочки, я еле держалась на ногах. Похоже, времени совсем мало, скоро все выйдет из-под контроля.

Неизвестно, что я буду делать тогда.

Я почистила зубы и, завернувшись в полотенце, выскользнула в коридор. Стоило мне обернуться, как Бен появился из спальни с крайне хмурым видом.

— Упаси боже, Рей. Ты же замерзнешь.

Взяв меня за локоть, он мягко препроводил меня в комнату. Поднос с завтраком ждал меня на тумбочке, простыни Бен уже успел поменять. И слава богу…

Мне на плечи опустилась одна из его рубашек, а затем Бен добавил к ней плотный худи. Внизу живота прихватывало, и я беспокойно переминалась с ноги на ногу, глядя, как Бен достает из комода трусы с высокой талией. Нелепое сочетание с моим нарядом.

— Чтобы тебе не ходить мокрой все время, — улыбнулся он и присел. — Впитывает влагу. Придется менять их пару раз в день, но… подумал, так будет комфортнее.

— О… Спасибо.

Бен растянул передо мной трусы, и я ступила в них, ухватившись за его плечо, — незнакомая материя скользнула вверх по ногам. Эти трусы напоминали плавки, материал был мягким и прохладным, снимал охватившее меня напряжение. Прежде я видела мельком такое белье, но мне и в голову не пришло бы его покупать. Оно жутко дорогое! Не говоря о том, что раньше мне не приходилось думать о течке.

Одев меня, Бен тщательно расправил их, чтобы не мешали ходьбе.

— Наверное, можно было бы позволить тебе носить твою одежду, — он с улыбкой погладил меня по ноге. — Но в моей ты мне нравишься больше.

Я ничего не ответила, просто отвела глаза, когда он встал. Я даже не знала, что сказать. Меня охватывало замешательство, смешанные эмоции от проснувшейся физиологии, его изменчивого поведения — то доброты, то жестокости, под которым скрывалось железобетонное требование выполнять все его прихоти.

Бен сел со мной на кровать. Он приготовил для меня омлет с беконом и вазочку клубники с черникой. Из открытого окна дул приятный ветерок, освежающий комнату… Но я по-прежнему оставалась пленницей, чья клетка только казалась комфортной.

Он предложил мне кусочек бекона, и я не отказалась. Не следовало слишком расслабляться. Надо помнить, что Бен — тот еще мерзавец.

Я прочистила горло, но голос все равно звучал хрипло:

— За что тебя арестовывали? Поскольку я уверена, ты солгал.

— Ох… Нам не стоит обсуждать такие вещи за завтраком, котенок. Это не годится.

Значит, он действительно _лгал_. Бен протянул мне вазочку с ягодами, и я неохотно приняла ее.

— Мне просто интересно, что за мужчина вздумал похищать женщин и принуждать их к течке… — вырвалось у меня.

— Ну, будет. Достаточно об этом.

— Достаточно об _этом_? Я констатирую факт! Ты и твоя мать — вы манипулировали мной, а теперь держите в плену!

— Рей…

Я отшвырнула вазочку прочь — она не упала, Бен ловко перехватил ее и встал на ноги, едва я вскочила с его колен. Нет… Он не может так поступать со мной. Он не будет игнорировать меня и вести себя так, будто я здесь сумасшедшая!

— Я хочу домой, — выдавила я и, сжав руки, тряхнула головой. — Ты не будешь так со мной обращаться!

— Спокойней, — он коснулся моего локтя. — Вернись, доешь завтрак. Ты, должно быть, очень проголодалась, и поэтому нервничаешь.

Ярость внутри всколыхнулась быстрее, чем я успела моргнуть, — гнев поднялся волной. Я развернулась, чтобы вмазать Бену по физиономии, но он поймал мое запястье в воздухе и, приподняв брови, сжал губы в тонкую линию. Черт… Сглотнув, я попыталась вырваться, дернулась назад, но хватка у Бена была железная. С возрастающим ужасом я всхлипнула и шарахнулась в сторону, неловко ударившись о стену.

— Иисусе! — сердито воскликнул Бен. — Ты же поранишься!

— Отойди от меня!.. — зашипела я, прижимаясь к стене. — Не приближайся!

— Рей, малышка. Расслабься. Ты же себе навредишь.

Его руки потянулись ко мне, и я с шипением накинулась на него, охваченная злостью и негодованием. Ничего я не голодная! Он меня не обманет!

Бен схватил меня за предплечье — мою сверхчувствительную кожу как обожгло, но мой крик остался без внимания. Бен притянул меня к груди и, сжав мои волосы, заставил смотреть на него. Попытки вырваться оказались тщетны.

— Спокойнее, — промурлыкал он, подавляя очередной мой рывок. — _Спокойнее_. Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

— От… пусти!..

Я попыталась укусить его за руку, но Бен в мгновение ока перехватил меня за челюсть и угрожающе стиснул горло. Он давил, пока я со всхлипом не поникла. Больно!.. Больно!

— Расслабься, — повторил он, интонация была убеждающей. И вскинул брови: — Не хочу наказывать тебя во время цикла, но ты вынудишь меня, если не придешь в чувство и не будешь вести себя как положено хорошей девочке. Ты меня поняла?

Я быстро закивала.

Да! Ай! Ай! Ай!

С тяжелым вздохом Бен отпустил меня, и мои глаза наполнились слезами. Я ничего не могла поделать. Ничего не могла контролировать!

Он вернул меня на кровать и поставил поднос мне на колени. Долгим взглядом посмотрев на еду, я шмыгнула носом, с трудом сдерживая слезы, а Бен со строгим видом вручил мне вилку. Я приступила к еде… И почему кожа так ужасно болела?

Он рассеянно посмотрел на окно.

— Не хочу делать тебе больно, но ты не вправе игнорировать то, что я говорю. А ведь я всего лишь пытаюсь облегчить твою жизнь.

У омлета был вкус пепла. Я заставила себя проглотить кусок, водя вилкой по тарелке.

Но Бен ждал, пока я доем, и вроде бы остался доволен тем, что я умудрилась выполнить указание. Есть мне не хотелось нисколечки, отчасти из-за понимания, что я осталась без супрессантов, но в основном потому, что меня охватывал то гнев, то леденящий ужас. Сложив посуду на поднос, Бен поцеловал меня в макушку, прежде чем выйти из спальни.

Переубеждать его бесполезно, это бесспорно. Но надо как-то выбираться отсюда… Надо позвонить Роуз! Но как?

Испуганная, я выбралась из постели и вышла к лестнице. По телевизору внизу шло какое-то шоу про ремонт, и, спустившись, я заметила, как Бен моет посуду на кухне. Я обхватила себя руками, с опаской продолжив путь по гостиной, вздрагивая от каждого поскрипывания половиц, и очутилась в столовой. Здесь было столько пыли — ремонт был в разгаре.

Осторожно пробираясь через грязь и доски с торчащими гвоздями босыми ногами, я смотрела по сторонам. Хм… Может, он прячет мои таблетки здесь? Наверняка возомнил, что щепетильная омега будет держаться подальше от…

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Обернувшись, я увидела Бена — крайне раздраженный, он стоял в дверном проеме. Покачав головой, он подошел ко мне и без лишних слов взял на руки.

— Ты должна быть в постели, — коротко сказал он.

— Я искала свой телефон, — прохрипела я. — Чтобы позвонить Роуз. Я скучаю.

— Она занята.

Занята? Я сдвинула брови, пока он нес меня и усаживал на диван с такой осторожностью, будто я могла разбиться. Чем Роуз занята?

— Что-то случилось? — попробовала выяснить я.

Усевшись рядом, Бен пожал плечами, не глядя мне в глаза. Это пуще прежнего растревожило мои подозрения. Вдруг то, что случилось со мной, повторилось и с ней?..

Бен закинул ногу на кофейный столик и переключил канал на «Дисней».

— Тебя уже покоцало от прошлой беготни, и я не хочу больше этой ерунды, ясно?

— С Роуз все в порядке? — спросила я, не обращая внимания на то, как он укрывает нас пледом.

— В порядке. Она просто занята.

— Что это значит «занята»? Занята чем?

Бен обнял меня за плечи и, проигнорировав мои вопросы, мягко пододвинул мое тело к себе. К страху прибавилось горе, и из глаз брызнули слезы.

— С ней все в порядке? — повторила я, вцепившись в его рубашку. — Пожалуйста… Я так ее люблю…

— Она занята, Рей.

— Я не понимаю, что это _значит_ … — всхлипнула я, не стесняясь, в надежде, что эти звуки ненавистны ему, как любому альфе. — Пожалуйста, я просто хочу услышать ее голос…

От нее зависел мой план побега, но еще я искренне любила ее, поэтому мысль о страданиях Роуз была для меня невыносима. Эмоции снова взыграли, грозя перерасти в истерию, бросить меня в яму безысходности, из которой не выбраться. Моя лучшая подруга в беде, мне страшно думать об этом, но я должна знать!..

Бен долго не обращал внимания на мой плач. Наконец, скрипнув зубами, он коснулся губами моих волос, выражая молчаливые соболезнования, но не поддался. Как же я ненавидела его! Он хотел вывести меня из равновесия и сбить с толку! Он шантажировал меня правдой о судьбе Роуз!

В конце концов я устала от слез и свернулась под его рукой, чувствуя, как усиливаются спазмы. Думаю, его молчание говорило о многом. Вероятно, Роуз была «занята» так же, как я, и он прекрасно знал, что я с ума сойду, если он откроет мне правду.

Бен похлопал меня по руке:

— Понимаю. Мне жаль, котенок. Но когда девочки вырастают, у них появляется много забот.

Как выяснилось, я выплакала еще не все слезы.


	11. tenuous

Фильм закончился, и Бен ушел косить лужайку, оставив меня на диване. Я смотрела на пустой экран телевизора, слушая, как вдалеке ревет газонокосилка. С улицы доносился запах свежескошенной травы. Мои руки, сложенные на коленях, дрожали.

Любая тюрьма лучше этого! Пусть меня депортируют, пусть меня ждут няньки и программа соцзащиты — все лучше, чем быть чьей-то игрушкой! Лучше отправиться в тюрьму за ложные сведения! В худшем случае мне светит пара лет, и все закончится. Я начну жизнь заново. _Попробую_ снова.

И если Лея творит такое с другими омегами, может, я найду способ остановить ее. Хорошо бы…

В моем состоянии было опасно выходить наружу, поэтому я пошла наверх, ополоснуться в душе и сменить абсорбирующее белье. Хотелось надеяться, что я смогу скрывать свой запах достаточно долго, чтобы найти полицейского. Или телефон — и позвонить в миграционную службу. Власти предоставят мне экстренные супрессанты. Во всяком случае, я на это надеялась.

Я попробовала отыскать в комоде какие-нибудь брюки вместо платья, хотя не питала особых надежд: Бен дал понять, что предпочитает видеть меня в платьях. У меня дрожали руки, в горле пересохло, а судороги внизу живота заставляли стискивать зубы. Мне нужно было просто…

— Смотрю, ты сбегала в душ, котенок?

Я подпрыгнула, испугавшись голоса Бена, который прозвучал совсем близко.

Бен поднял брови и невозмутимо стащил рубашку, бросил ее в корзину и улыбнулся мне. Я отвела взгляд от его широкой, влажной от пота груди.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала я.

— Все нормально. Я не сержусь.

Он неторопливо приблизился ко мне, и я сжалась, уткнувшись взглядом в шкаф, полный платьев. Не стоило выдавать свои намерения раньше времени… Но как раз времени у меня было катастрофически мало.

Пока я обмирала, не смея пошевелиться, Бен выбрал для меня розовое платье и принялся доставать чистую одежду для себя.

— На следующей неделе к нам заглянет пара знакомых, — неожиданно начал он. — Конечно, звать гостей, когда ты в этом состоянии, не слишком прилично, но им так хочется встретиться с тобой.

Бен захлопнул ящик комода с такой силой, что я вздрогнула всем телом, а потом он сжал меня за предплечье. Рывком потащил меня к ванной и нахмурился, почувствовав мое сопротивление.

— Я могу подождать здесь, — просипела я, бросив быстрый взгляд на лестницу.

— Будет тебе. Не стесняйся, — Бен подтянул меня к груди и снова улыбнулся. У меня сердце замерло. — Может, после того, как сполоснусь, покажу тебе пару штук.

— Нет, правда, я не…

Он втянул меня в ванную комнату без единого слова, и не в моем положении было отказываться. Я скрестила руки на груди, глядя, как он закрывает дверь и складывает одежду на подзеркальник.

— Другие женщины расскажут тебе, как здесь обстоят дела, — Бен повернул замок. — Мне кажется, вы найдете общий язык. Тут живут милые девочки.

Бен бесцеремонно начал раздевать меня, и я отшатнулась, занося руку для удара, но он только засмеялся — как будто в этом было что-то _смешное_ — и грубо ухватил меня за футболку. Он не душил меня, но в этом жесте сквозило раздражение, которое не читалось на его лице.

Я вцепилась обеими руками в его лапищу, пронзив его негодующим взглядом. От него приятно пахло… Травой и росой.

— Я просто хочу увидеть Роуз! — прошипела я. — А не твоих гребаных приятелей!

— Эй, чтоб я больше не слышал этой грязи! — Толкнув меня к подзеркальнику, Бен навис надо мной. Его темные глаза впились в мои, но с губ не сходила улыбка. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не люблю сквернословия, Рей. Веди себя прилично.

— Да пошел ты.

Он стиснул мой подбородок, вскинув брови. Мне с трудом удавалось дышать, но я не отводила взгляда, даже когда его пальцы начали сжиматься.

Однако в следующий миг гнев Бена утих. Его губы скривились в очередной ухмылке, и, со смешком тряхнув головой, он легко отмахнулся от моих рук, чтобы быстро расправиться с остатками моей одежды. Я прикусила губу, стараясь не выдать оторопи.

— Шериф тоже заглянет к нам огонек, — добавил Бен, пока мыл руки. — Сноук. Я попросил его держать ухо востро на случай, если ты выйдешь из дома без меня и угодишь в неприятности.

Черт, да он дружит с шерифом!

Я кивнула, прикрывая грудь, насколько это возможно, и отвела глаза, когда Бен начал раздеваться. Вот сукин сын! Моей единственной надеждой оставался офицер миграционной службы, если он волей провидения решит наведаться снова и это случится до того, как Бен заклеймит меня меткой от укуса.

Включился душ, а я уставилась в потолок. Что, черт подери, мне теперь делать?.. У меня нет телефона, чтобы попросить о помощи, и если я сбегу, то копы вернут меня обратно, хуже того, сбежав, я рискую наткнуться на другого агрессивного альфу. Моя надежда на Роуз таяла, и я подозревала, что ее тоже продали.

Так что же, черт возьми, мне делать?..

Бен откинул душевую занавеску и предложил мне руку. Я медлила, поэтому он взял меня за запястье и притянул к себе, заставив встать в ванную рядом с ним.

Распахнув глаза, я дрожала и обнимала себя руками под струями льющейся на голову воды. Бен встал позади меня. Занавеска зашуршала, закрываясь, и его огромные руки обхватили меня за талию, пальцы прошлись по бедрам. Я пошатнулась, пробуя отстраниться, но тут ощутила его член, прижавшийся к моим ягодицам — и оцепенела.

— Похоже, ты чувствуешь себя получше, — прошептал Бен мне на ухо. Его пальцы нежно провели по клитору, утихомиривая мои всхлипы. — Ну, будет, на меня не действуют твои крокодиловы слезы, котенок.

Он плавно вошел в меня средним пальцем, его огромное тело давило на меня, сводя на нет попытки вырваться. Следом в меня проник еще один палец, и я зажмурилась. Больно мне не было — смазка делала свое дело, но мне было отвратительно то, как легко он глумился над моим телом. Это было унизительно, как и то, что он пытался усмирить меня похвалами и комплиментами.

— Посмотри, до чего ты хорошая девочка, — выдохнул Бен мне в волосы, пока его пальцы медленно, с какой-то бережностью, вошли внутрь до костяшек. — Терпеть не могу, когда смазка льется, как из ведра, но ты для меня в самый раз.

Вода стекала на пол вокруг нас, но широкая грудь Бена прикрывала меня, и я оставалась почти сухой. Я всхлипнула, чувствуя, как его пальцы двигаются внутри, и уронила голову. Внезапно это оказалось приятно. Приносило странно удовлетворение, ощущение заполненности. _Правильности_. Внизу живота все приятно напряглось, и я сжалась вокруг пальцев Бена. А потом услышала исторгнувшийся из его груди рокочущий стон — от него у меня мурашки побежали по коже.

— Вот так. Хорошо, правда? — Я замотала головой, а Бен засмеялся мне в затылок, осыпая меня поцелуями. — Явно хорошо.

Я почти не сомневалась, что у Бена не было гона, но тем не менее это никак его не тормозило. Он продолжал терзать меня пальцами с той же нарочитой медлительностью, заставляя корчиться на его руке, как в горячке. Вопреки страхам, мой рассудок оставался при мне, но в то же время я теряла его, изгибаясь всем телом, и жалобно заскулила, когда Бен добавил третий палец. Издав глухой рык, он слегка прикусил кожу у меня на шее.

Я схватилась за его руку, держащую меня поперек груди, и застонала, закатывая глаза и поджимая пальцы, когда оргазм настиг меня. Зубы Бена вдавились в плечо чуть сильнее, но он не _укусил_ меня, и я испытала странное разочарование.

Он поцеловал меня в висок и со вздохом вынул пальцы из моего дрожащего тела.

— С гоном, вероятно, возникнут сложности на этот раз, — Бен повернулся, сунув голову под душ, а я продолжала смотреть в стену, чувствуя тошноту. — Придется повременить, пока мои гормоны придут в норму, так что в этом цикле нам вряд ли удастся спариться.

Бен ущипнул меня за задницу, и я, обернувшись, увидела, что он ухмыляется. Пройдясь взглядом по моей груди, он принялся мыть голову. Я не шевелилась.

— Нервничаешь? — протянул он.

Я не ответила. Не хотела. Меня приводило в ужас то, что я испытала оргазм, и в еще больший ужас — то, как мало времени на это понадобилось. Я не хотела доставлять удовольствие Бену, так как знала, что мое участие во всем этом особенно важно для него.

Закончив с мытьем, Бен выключил воду. Он вылез из душа и, подняв меня за подмышки, посадил на подзеркальник.

Во мне еще теплились крохи надежды. Я упорно цеплялась за них, пока меня вытирали полотенцем, натягивали абсорбирующее белье и обряжали в розовое платье, потому что теперь знала: у меня еще есть немного времени, прежде чем меня навеки привяжет к нему, вот тогда спасения не будет. Если офицер иммиграционной службы чудом решит наведаться к нам снова… А пока я должна притворяться, что в тюрьме хуже, чем эта жизнь. Возможно, тогда Бен ничего не заподозрит.

Ясно только одно: невредимой мне не сбежать. Придется пожертвовать чем-то на пути к «свободе».

Притянув меня за подбородок, Бен поцеловал меня с внезапной нежностью, которая на миг застала меня врасплох… Может, жить здесь было бы не так уж плохо… Может, это то самое место, где мне предназначено быть…

Бен прервал поцелуй, и здравый смысл вернулся ко мне, испуганно напомнив, что _нет_ , я не хочу ни альфу, ни детей, ни такой жизни! В моем желании не было ничего плохого, как и в том, что я хотела другого!

Бен подтолкнул меня к спальне. Он закрыл за нами дверь, и я застопорилась у корзины для белья, все еще надеясь, что он отложит эту часть, дождется гона, но…

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я взял тебя на спине или животе?

Ледяные когти ужаса пронзили мою грудь, у меня перехватило дыхание. Я чувствовала, как Бен неторопливо подходит ко мне, и зажмурилась, когда он убрал мои волосы за ухо.

Он коснулся губами моего виска.

— Гнездышка у нас пока нет, поэтому вариант остался один, — прогудел он, понизив голос. Дыхание его было теплым. Мятным. — А ведь я говорил маме, что таблетки тебя испортят, но она такая упертая. Теперь моя бедная маленькая Рей не знает, как свить своему альфе _гнездо_. Наверное, поэтому ты такая дерганая.

Моим первым инстинктом было влепить ему пощечину за то, что он назвал меня «дерганой», но меня осенила идея, как оттянуть неизбежное и не позволить ему отыметь меня здесь и сейчас.

— Я… Я бы предпочла сделать… гнездо, — поежившись, я заставила себя выдавить это слово. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты сможешь сделать его в следующем цикле, — промурлыкал Бен. — Другие омеги покажут тебе, как это делается.

Я повернулась к нему, наверное, более раздраженно, чем следовало, так как он одарил меня очередной насмешливой улыбкой.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я… омега. Я знаю, как это делается.

— Вот как?

— Да! — огрызнулась я и сложила руки на груди. Бен скривил губы, словно сдерживая смех. — Я еще не отошла от лекарств, как и ты, и думаю, ты должен мне…

— То есть ты считаешь, что я тебе что-то должен? Мне казалось, я проявил достаточно терпения и щедрости.

Бен натянуто улыбался, но я видела, что сумела задеть его за живое. Верно. Он — альфа. Если я буду продолжать настаивать на своем, он начнет раздражаться все больше и больше.

Я попыталась сгорбить плечи и заломить руки, глядя на него из-под ресниц, и он молча склонил голову набок. Уловки унизительны, но мне надо тянуть время так долго, как только возможно. Может, офицер Митака все-таки вернется с новым опросником…

— Пожалуйста?.. — пролепетала я со своей лучшей интонацией омеги. Я опустила взгляд на руки. — Иначе ничего не получится правильно.

Бен долго молчал, и я испугалась, что он откажет. Но потом он вздохнул.

— Ладно, — пригладив волосы, он указал на гардероб в дальнем конце комнаты, затем на дверь. — Можешь использовать гардероб в гостевой комнате. Там меньше барахла.

Я робко кивнула и шагнула вперед, но Бен вдруг схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе. Его губы почти коснулись моего уха.

— Я могу стать слегка… — он прищелкнул языком. — Нетерпеливым, пока жду. Если это произойдет, я… мне понадобится твоя помощь, котенок. Договорились?

— Но… разве мы не решили подождать?

— Не думаю, что тебе необходимо гнездо, чтобы сосать мой член.

О господи, нет! Я деревянно кивнула, и он отпустил меня, не сказав больше ни слова. Я стояла в коридоре, сердце бешено колотилось. О нет… Не знаю, что хуже: это или то, что он вздумает меня трахнуть.

Послышался скрип половиц. Бен прислонился к дверному косяку спальни и выжидающе улыбнулся.

Я ответила улыбкой и шаткой походкой засеменила к гостевой — к моей — спальне. Его взгляд сверлил мне затылок, пока я не свернула за угол.


	12. anhedonia

Какие бы инстинкты ни дремали во мне, они не пробудились, когда я в растерянности застыла перед гардеробной. На деле это была обыкновенная узкая коморка — не самое подходящее место для двоих. Я мялась на пороге и нервно кусала губы. Господи, что мне делать?..

Я так давно сидела на супрессантах, что это, вероятно, повредило чутье, которое должно было подсказать, как свить чертово гнездышко. Я решила, что логичным шагом будет сперва вытащить из гардеробной обувь, чтобы лежать не в бардаке, и, наверное… стоило кинуть туда какие-нибудь пледы. Звучит не слишком сложно, правда?

Вся мебель и те милые безделушки, которые выбирали мы с Леей, находились на своих местах. И хоть я недолго пробыла в отведенной мне комнате, стягивание простыней и подушек вызвало больше эмоций, чем я ожидала. Это должно было быть мое место, мои вещи! Теперь мне придется делить их с Беном. Теперь я должна делить с ним _все_.

Нервно посматривая за плечо, я забивала гардероб всякой всячиной, не забывая прислушиваться, чтобы сразу распознать скрип половиц и спрятаться, притвориться спящей. Я старалась верить, что отговорками сумею спастись от неизбежного.

Все будет хорошо. Обязательно. Плохое случается только в фильмах ужасов. Пока я что-то делаю и пытаюсь думать наперед… я отыщу способ избежать _его_.

Сердце колотилось с такой силой, что было трудно дышать. Мои пальцы дрожали, пока я беспокойно разглаживала края одеяла и взбивала подушки. До чего пустая трата времени… Доделаю и скажу ему, что умоталась, попробую пораскинуть мозгами, как водить его за нос и дальше. Кожа стала какой-то чувствительной: хлопок покалывал ладони, так что пришлось прерываться и, морщась, растирать руки. Все будет хорошо. Не сомневайся, Рей.

В дверь тихо постучали. Я замерла на коленях у входа в гардеробную. Все будет хорошо.

Я оглянулась — с улыбкой на губах на меня смотрел Бен. Его поднятая к косяку рука скользнула в карман, и мой мучитель оторвался от двери, шагнув вперед. Его волосы были еще влажными.

— Вся в делах? — протянул Бен.

Я кивнула, оцепенело наблюдая за его непринужденными повадками. От его тяжелой поступи подрагивали половицы. Мои сложенные на коленях руки сжались в кулаки.

Он встал рядом со мной и заглянул в темный тесный закуток. Я не сводила глаз со стены перед собой и прикусила губу, чтобы не выдать дрожь. Все будет хорошо.

Теплая ладонь Бега легла мне на макушку.

— Выглядит пристойно, — похвалил он. — Если надо, на чердаке есть еще пледы.

— Да, — хрипло ответила я, едва осмеливаясь дышать. Он был совсем рядом со мной. Такой жаркий. — Пожалуйста, альфа.

Из груди Бена донеслось глухое урчание, и он провел пальцами по моим волосам. Это была признательность — на свете не нашлось бы альфы, который не любил тешить эго, — и у меня в груди странно затрепетало. Мне _понравилось_ получать похвалу.

— Хорошая девочка, — Бен с нежностью расчесал мои волосы от корней до кончиков. Ласково обхватил меня за щеку и прижал мою голову к своей ноге. Я закрыла глаза. — Работаешь на совесть.

Бен отпустил меня и неторопливо проследовал в коридор — я слышала его гулкие шаги. Как только они остановились, до меня донесся скрежет открывающейся лестницы на чердак. Этот шум заставил меня очнуться, растереть дрожащие плечи. Меня трясло от его прикосновений и голоса.

В моем состоянии нельзя было просто выбежать на улицу, и я ухватилась за шанс отыскать потерянные супрессанты в спальне Бена, пока сам он занят на чердаке. У меня закружилась голова, пока я рылась в его комоде, — меня замутило от количества заготовленных платьев и кружевного белья, которые, можно не сомневаться, рано или поздно напялят на меня. Я уже носила платье, как положено кукле…

Заслышав скрип лестницы, я поспешно вернулась в комнату, заползла в гардероб и легла, жмурясь и дрожа. Я вздрогнула, когда чердак со скрежетом захлопнулся, и притворилась спящей.

Раздался глухой стук ботинок. В какой-то момент он прервался и послышалось, как включился кондиционер.

Все будет хорошо! Все будет хорошо!

Сердце екнуло — в спальню вошел Бен. Я зажмурилась крепче и зарылась лицом в одеяло, надеясь, что он не заметит обмана и оставит меня в покое.

Но, конечно, этого не будет. Лежа здесь, в страхе перед неизбежным, я должна была признаться себе в том, что меня ждет. На глаза навернулись слезы. Может, будет не так плохо. Все-таки он не кровожадный зверь.

Пронесся какой-то шорох. Я с трудом удержалась, чтобы не подсмотреть одним глазком, но спустя пару секунд до меня дошло, что Бен разувается. Он влез в гардероб, навис надо мной, и я повернулась на живот, скорчившись, как мертвый паук. Я не отрывала лица от подушки, еле сдерживая нервное всхлипывание.

— Ну, будет… Все в порядке, котенок, — Бен уткнулся лицом в мою шею, накрывая меня своим огромным телом. — Тише. Все хорошо. Не плачь.

Под весом Бена меня пригвоздило к одеялам. Я попыталась сопротивляться, толкнулась ему в пах, но шарахнулась, ощутив, как он возбужден. Бен мурлыкнул и приник ко мне, одновременно стягивая с меня белье. Я повернула голову, чтобы вдохнуть застоявшегося воздуха, и почувствовала губы, коснувшиеся уголка моего рта.

— Нельзя вечно быть маленькой девочкой, Рей, — поцокал Бен языком. Я предприняла еще одну отчаянную попытку освободиться, но он грубо прижал меня к одеялу, выбив воздух из легких. — Я все понимаю. Не надо бояться.

— Прекрати, — выдохнула я. — Не надо…

— Все нормально. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Его рука, должно быть, потянулась к поясу — раздался звук расстегивающейся молнии. Распахнув глаза, я, хватаясь за одеяло, дернулась вперед. Бен тяжело дышал у меня над ухом и потерся о мою шею, следуя за мной, не давая мне выбраться.

Я ощутила тепло чужого тела, когда его бедра прижались к моим. Не уверена, стал ли он утруждаться, снимая рубашку, но сквозь тонкую ткань платья Бен казался горячее обычного. Задрав платье, он бесцеремонно огладил мой бок и стиснул за бедро.

— Чуть выше, чуть-чуть, — прошептал он мне в волосы. И потянул за них: — Прогнись немножко для меня. — Я замотала головой, и его голос понизился: — Выгни спину, омега.

На этот раз я подчинилась. Охваченная дрожью, не в силах противиться, я подставилась Бену, и его член уперся в меня. Горячий, твердый — он казался мне больше, чем я помнила, но пока Бен довольствовался тем, что с гортаными стонами терся об меня.

— Хорошая девочка, — он шлепнул меня по заднице, я дернулась прочь, но он грубым рывком вернул меня на место. — Нет… Оставайся здесь.

В гардеробе было темно — воздух сгустился от феромонов и нашего дыхания. Удерживая меня за бедро, Бен ритмично прижимался ко мне, пока не решил навалиться сильнее.

Беспомощная, распятая на одеяле, я едва дышала — большая ладонь Бена накрыла мою, судорожно стиснувшую одеяло. Я не могла пошевелиться. Только уперлась пальцами ног в холодный пол под сбившимися одеялами, с деревенеющим от страха телом. Он был… слишком большим!.. И это несмотря на смазку — мне думалось, что течка должна облегчать этот опыт, но Бен был слишком большим, и я не могла не зажиматься!

Большим пальцем он погладил мне руку, отзываясь на мой вздох-полувсхлип странным урчанием. Со следующим напористым толчком Бен заполнил меня до предела и принялся без затей втрахивать в одеяло. Не вытерпев, я выгнулась еще, встречая его агрессивный натиск.

— Вот так… Хорошая девочка. — В тесном закутке наше дыхание казалось громче, и от того, как соприкасались наши тела, по мне пробежали мурашки. — Такая узенькая… Тебе не терпится почувствовать мой узел, не правда ли?

Я только и сумела, что кивнуть с жалобным всхлипом. Это подстегнуло его, и я, как могла, старалась подстроиться под его ритм, каким бы быстрым и нахрапистым он ни был.

Бен откинулся назад и взялся за мои бедра обеими руками. Я вскинула задницу выше, чувствуя, как он растирает мою поясницу большими пальцами. С моих губ срывались жалобные стоны, как у бездомной кошки, — я была словно сама не своя. Бен трахал меня как игрушку, и что-то подсказывало, что он не станет утруждаться, облегчая мои страдания после финала.

Со мной творилось полное непотребство. Будто меня смешали с грязью. Но мольбы вырвались сами собой, когда Бен схватил меня за шею. В животе похолодело.

— Ты вела себя плохо, — негромко посетовал он. Движения мужчины остановились — он был во мне, но взял паузу, вынуждая меня нетерпеливо ерзать. Пальцы на моей шее сжались чуть сильнее. — Но вот что я тебе скажу, котенок… Если ты примешь мой узел, как подобает прилежной маленькой омеге, мое настроение может и улучшиться. Как тебе такой расклад?

Узел уже набухал — я чувствовала это при каждом шевелении, корчась от того, с каким трудом он влезал в меня. Но слабо кивнула, прикрывая глаза, — с губ сорвался судорожный вздох. Наверное, у меня текли слюни…

Припечатав меня за шею к одеялам, Бен взял прежний темп, а я чувствовала себя настолько подавленной, что не знала, что делать и что чувствовать. Поэтому просто лежала, уткнувшись взглядом в стену, и слушала, как Бен матерится сквозь зубы, шлепая меня, если я рефлекторно крутила задницей. Напряжение, сковавшее меня, было на пределе — если бы мне удалось пристроиться немного по-другому, я…

Я заскулила, перемежая это невнятным лепетом и мольбами, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что несу. Я была в ужасе, но заткнуть себе рот было все равно что приказать сердцу остановиться.

— Пожалуйста, альфа… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…

Из моих глаз брызнули слезы. Бен застонал — его рука отпустила мою шею и углубилась мне между ног, заставив меня испустить позорное возбужденное хныканье. Я нетерпеливо потерлась о его пальцы, чувствуя, как все быстрее приближаюсь к разрядке. Меня захлестнуло облегчением. Чувства обострились — близкие к тому, чтобы хлынуть за край, я разгорячилась…

Бен резко шлепнул меня по заднице. Его дыхание сбилось.

— Тащусь, когда ты умоляешь меня… Проси еще.

Я медлила, и его пальцы замерли у клитора. Мое лицо заливали слезы — я закашлялась, панически испугавшись, что он бросит меня прямо вот так.

Его пальцы испытующе обвели клитор. Мое тело затрепетало, бессознательно подаваясь на его член, но Бен не реагировал. Его самоконтроль заставлял слетать с катушек.

— Продолжай, — велел он.

— Пожалуйста, — захныкала я. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне… кончить.

— Нет, — мой мучитель обвел клитор тупым краешком ногтя, и я вздрогнула. — Проси меня остановиться. Это мне больше по нраву.

Я не знала, правильно ли его расслышала. Спину томительно покалывало.

Бен снова обхватил меня за шею.

— Мне нравится, как ты хнычешь, виляя попкой. Так хочешь улизнуть, — Бен вставил мне, медленней, с сытым вздохом. — Но ты вся моя, крошка. Вся моя.

Язык мне не подчинялся — я уже не могла умолять, но это не имело значения. Всхрапнув, Бен подался вперед — я только пискнула от ощущения раздавшегося узла. Я чувствовала подергивание члена, тепло разлившегося семени, мощные мужские бедра, то, как ритмично они двигались, пока Бен нависал надо мной, стиснув мою шею.

Я все еще извивалась в его хватке, когда он замер, — сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он был заперт во мне. Я была в ловушке. Прижата к полу. Он внутри меня! Я в ловушке!

Бен зарылся лицом в мои волосы.

— Тише, тише, — прошептал он, пощекотав меня глубоким вздохом. — Не противься. Только перевозбудишь меня снова. Будь хорошей девочкой и полежи тихо и смирно.

Я тряслась в ужасе, но сумела подавить странное желание убраться от альфы подальше. Не странное — он только что меня _изнасиловал_ , — но даже омега в моей душе обмирала от страха, а уж ей вряд ли вообще полагалось пугаться.

Бен повернулся на бок, оказавшись позади меня, — и потревожил узел в процессе, заставив меня всхлипнуть. Он успокаивающе зашептал, поправляя мое измятое платье. И поцеловал меня в шею.

— Лежи смирно, котенок, — повторил Бен у самых моих губ. Его пальцы спустились по моему бедру. — Если нет, мне придется трахнуть тебя снова.

Его рука задвигалась у меня между ног, и я попросту не сумела лежать смирно! Заскулив, я попыталась удержать его руку бедрами, остервенело пытаясь стимулировать себя. Бен не пытался мне мешать. Я чувствовала его горячее дыхание на ухе.

— Не можешь утерпеть, малышка? — От его дразнящего, но низкого и голодного голоса меня бросило в дрожь. — Даже на пару минут?

Нет, я не могла. Сейчас это было немыслимо. Я замотала головой, и Бен кивнул. А потом медленно повел бедрами.

— Непослушная маленькая омега… Ты _испорчена_ , — его дыхание осеклось. — Ничего, я помогу тебе испортиться как следует.

Его бедра вздрогнули, когда я _наконец-то_ обрела долгожданную разрядку — и пусть она походила на лучшее, что было в моей жизни, всему виной были феромоны. С моих губ слетел удивленный вздох, дыхание лихорадочно вырывалось из легких, — Кайло заворчал у меня в волосах, узел начал подергиваться. На шее тоскливо заныло железа. Словно издалека, я подумала, собирается ли он укусить меня.

Меня била дрожь, я мерзла, несмотря на жаркого, как печка, Бена. Он обсосал палец и укрыл нас одеялом.

— Посмотри, какая ты умница, — проворковал он и с удовлетворенным вздохом обнял меня за талию. — Набита до отказа. Немного дралась, но почти все омеги наводят кипиш первые пару раз. — Он обнял меня крепче, и я захрипела. — Но ты можешь драться сколько захочешь, котенок. У тебя это получается очень приятно.

Слишком сонная и пресыщенная, я была не в состоянии воспринимать его слова. Мои ресницы дрогнули, опускаясь, а следом и все сумбурные мысли ускользнули прочь, в темноту.


	13. paralyzed

Когда я проснулась, все уже было прибрано: кто-то поменял простыни, и Бена не было рядом.

Оказалось, что мое запястье приковано к спинке кровати. Окно над головой было открыто — по сетке стучал дождь, пахло сырой влажной землей и свежестью. С трудом повернувшись набок, я поморщилась. На улице светлело — я видела голубую дымку рассвета. Наступило раннее утро.

Тело болело, как после долгого рабочего дня, но навязчивая пульсация внизу живота мешала расслабиться. На мне было впитывающее белье и голубое платье, потому что в нем я нравилась больше _ему_.

C нарастающей тревогой я подняла голову, оглядывая пустую спальню. Бен точно неподалеку. Пусть на мне наручники, альфы никогда не оставляют омег в течке одних. Думаю, он искупал меня после того, как я уснула, и… боюсь, он сделал большее, чем просто искупал. Наверное, поэтому я чувствовала себя особенно разбитой.

Нет, он не мог быть далеко. Я свернулась в клубочек, глядя на дверь — в ушах пульсировала кровь. Он близко. Я чувствовала его запах — само его присутствие отдавалось в моем теле.

Из коридора донеслись шаги. От страха у меня встали волосы дыбом, и я крепко зажмурилась, сжав дрожащие губы. Если я притворюсь, что сплю, то выиграю еще немного времени. Вдруг он оставит меня в покое на всю ночь…

Дверь со скрипом отворилась. На секунду воцарилась тишина, но потом тяжелая поступь направилась к кровати. Меня трясло до жути. Любой бы понял, что я не сплю.

— Принес тебе водички, котенок.

Его пальцы коснулись моего голого плеча, и я приоткрыла один глаз. В руке Бена была чашка воды — он поставил ее на тумбочку и присел, нахмурившись, — это был один из тех странных моментов, когда мне мерещилось, будто он искренне не понимал, что творит нечто плохое. Не знаю, присуще ли это всем альфам или из Бена вышел чертовски хороший манипулятор.

— Холодно? — спросил он. Крепкая мужская рука сомкнулась на моем предплечье. — Мне пришлось убраться в твоем гнездышке — но я постелил туда впитывающие пеленки, если решишь, что там тебе удобнее.

Я покачала головой, и он тоже. А после с хмурым видом надул губы.

— Тебе не нравится? Хочешь остаться в постели? — поцеловав меня в лоб, Бен зашептал у самого моего уха: — Можно и так, котенок. Но для начала тебе надо кое-что выпить.

Он встал, чтобы предложить мне чашку. Я медлила — откуда знать, что там за отрава? — но пить хотелось так, что, по-правде, мне было все равно. Даже если там что-то намешано, по крайней мере, я не вспомню того, что он сделает со мной.

Я кое-как села и взяла чашку — Бен придержал ее, помогая мне пить. На вкус не ощущалось ничего подозрительного, но я чуть не захлебнулась, глотая слишком быстро. Бен убрал чашку в сторону, и я вытерла рот. Стало полегче.

Бен был без рубашки, в приспущенных штанах. Длинными пальцами он провел по моим волосам.

— Хорошая омега, — похвалил меня альфа мягким, чуть снисходительным тоном. И сжал мои волосы. — Моя маленькая… Такая нежная и узкая.

Он дернул штаны вниз, ровно настолько, чтобы вытащить член — я отшатнулась, но Бен, цокнув языком, погладил его прямо у меня перед носом. Прерывисто дыша, я видела, как он возбужден, как налился кровью узел. Нет, нет…

С члена сочилась смазка, которую Бен смахнул большим пальцем. Погладил член еще раз и с ласковым шепотом направил его прямо к моему рту. Но я не хотела делать это! Не хотела сосать его член!

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе проворковал Бен. — Тише, детка. Я его помыл. Хорошие девочки так себя не ведут, Рей.

Я затрясла головой, лишь бы не открывать рот. Но член коснулся моей верхней губы, размазывая липкую смазку, и Бен подразнил уголок моего рта большим пальцем. Ни за что!

— Делай, что сказано, омега, — альфа повелительно понизил голос.

По спине побежали мурашки, и я нехотя приоткрыла губы, давая ему просунуть головку члена на мой язык. Плоть была теплой и твердой и слегка отдавала мылом после недавнего мытья, и все это уперлось мне в горло. Я заупрямилась, но Бен с мягкой настойчивостью надавил, сдавленно застонав надо мной, и мой язык поневоле заскользил по нему. К глазам подступили слезы. Наверное… Наверное, могло быть хуже.

— Вот и умница… — Бен ослабил хватку и пригладил мне волосы. Из-под прикрытых век он изучал мое лицо и улыбнулся, когда я поперхнулась. — Немного слишком, правда? У тебя маленький ротик.

Он чуть вытащил член — ближе к моим губам.

— Постоянно забываю, что ты у меня не слишком опытная девочка. Поцелуй меня, солнышко. — Меня передернуло, но я прикоснулась губами к члену, вызвав у Бена хриплый смешок. — Котенок…

Он вынуждал меня продолжать, настойчиво, пусть и мягко, скользя по моему языку. Взял меня за затылок, но не давил, пока я слушалась, неумело выполняя его приказ. У меня слезились глаза, голова кружилась.

Бен приподнял мое лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. От давления наручника жутко сводило запястье, но сейчас я почти не замечала боли.

Горло Бена дернулось.

— Ну почему же ты остановилось? Мне нравится, как у тебя получается.

С отвращением к самой себе я честно попыталась, приникнув губами к горячему стволу. Он был твердым и напряженным, и я слегка задела его зубами — не нарочно, чтобы укусить, а посмотреть на его реакцию, — и почувствовала, как по телу Бена прошла дрожь. Он не прерывал меня, и я поняла, что на самом деле не слишком-то хочу останавливаться, поэтому продолжала работать ртом, поглядывая на Бена. В животе становилось теплее.

Он облизал губы — они покраснели и вспухли, на его щеках появился румянец.

— Вошла во вкус? — Бен перехватил член и сильнее толкнулся мне в губы. Я успела только всхлипнуть. — Тише… спокойней. Просто хочу немного распробовать этот сладкий ротик. Возьми его, котенок. Будь хорошей девочкой.

Пытаясь сладить с отяжелевшей челюстью, я силилась втянуть толстую плоть в рот. Получалось с трудом. Я отстраненно подумала, насколько же жалкой выгляжу, но Бен наблюдал за мной, довольно постанывая.

Где-то на краю сознания, которое меня еще не окончательно покинуло, я понимала, что ему нравится смотреть на мои потуги. Конечности затекли, плохо слушались — становилось ясно, что меня и правда чем-то опоили. Наверное, мой тюремщик не хотел, чтобы ему откусили член. Не то чтобы я была на это способна…

Бен застонал — низко, нетерпеливо. И погладил большим пальцем мою щеку, чтобы лучше почувствовать движение члена. Он по-прежнему не помещался мне в рот целиком и доставал до самого горла.

— Это все, на что способен твой маленький ротик? Всего-то? — Я кивнула, некрасиво подавившись. Он засмеялся: — Не перетрудись пока. До этого мы дойдем. Знаешь, а мне нравится смотреть, как ты стараешься — как кривится твое милое личико. Твое хныканье меня заводит.

Член выскользнул из моих губ, и я перекатилась на спину. У меня не осталось сил вытереть рот — я просто лежала, чувствуя, как Бен стаскивает с меня нижнее белье, как он встает между моих колен, и больше ничего не видела.

Пышущий жаром альфа прижался ко мне, схватил за подбородок и жадно поцеловал. Свободную руку он просунул между нами — в меня уперся его член, а еще через миг он пронзил меня — огромный, горячий и твердый. Было не больно, но так резко, что я выдохнула, рефлекторно сжав Бена коленями. Ох… Я всхлипнула.

Глухо заворчав, Бен оттянул мою губу.

— Умница… Обожаю, когда ты делаешь это, — он двинул бедрами, грубо втрахивая меня в постель. — Знала бы, как распирает мой узел, малышка.

Его огромный член странным образом стимулировал меня, и я не сразу осознала, что вздрагиваю от подступавшего невольного оргазма. Я вонзила ногти в широкую спину и почувствовала ладонями, как движутся могучие мышцы, — Бен грязно выругался в запале, продолжая трахать меня. Я не могла сопротивляться и, унизительно поскуливая, пыталась насадиться на его узел, который уже пульсировал, потому что Бену очень нравилось, когда я умоляю.

Наручник на запястье звенел, наше шумное дыхание смешивалось в тишине спальни, пока Бен не поцеловал меня снова. Он запустил пальцы мне в волосы, и мое тело окатила резкая волна удовольствия. Я не знала, что со мной творится. Должно быть, всему виной отрава...

— Черт… — судорожно выдохнул Бен, сжав мое лицо. — Тебе не терпится получить мой узел? Ждешь не дождешься?

Я кивнула, но он стиснул крепче, нетерпеливо желая услышать ответ:

— Д-да. Да.

Его движение вдруг прекратились. Бен вздернул мое лицо так, чтобы приблизить губы к моему уху. Мои руки задрожали у него на лопатках.

— Выходит, ты грязная шлюха, Рей? Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя, как грязную шлюху?

— Нет!.. Нет, нет…

— Тогда не проси, как грязная потаскуха, или я оттрахаю тебя в задницу.

Боже… боже… Я находилась в полубессознательном состоянии, но внезапная перемена его настроения привела меня в ужас. Он не может так поступать… Наверное, рано или поздно он просто убьет меня ненароком.

Под аккомпанемент тяжелого дыхания Бен прижался носом к моему виску в краткой передышке, а я изо всех сил пыталась не расплакаться. Я перестала что-либо понимать. Уже не знала, чего он хочет.

По щекам покатились слезы. Я подавилась всхлипом, но тут же всхлипнула снова.

— Ш-ш-ш… — выдохнул Бен. — Все хорошо, котенок. Прости меня. — Его рука соскользнула с моей челюсти и опустилась вниз по предплечью. — Я знаю, ты хорошая девочка. Хорошая омега.

Мой плач, кажется, ничуть не убавил его пыл. Бен возобновил ритмичные покачивания, шепча, до чего я послушная девочка и прочий бессмысленный бред. Он тихо засмеялся, когда я увернулась от нового поцелуя, и с настойчивым рыком полез ко мне, вынуждая подставить щеку его губам. Мне оставалось только сдавленно всхлипывать, глядя за его плечо в потолок. Узел ощутимо набухал.

— Хорошая омега, — повторил Бен мне на ухо.

Еще один рывок — и он наполнил меня до предела. Я вздрогнула, с губ сорвался вскрик, но Бен прикусил мое плечо, низким рыком заставляя притихнуть. Его бедра двигались медленно и ритмично, член дергался, наполняя мое тело так, как задумано небесами и природой.

Закончив, Бен удовлетворенно выдохнул. Меня передернуло, когда он с урчанием потерся об меня, ища ласки, моего участия в которой не требовалось.

Перевернувшись со мной на бок, Бен томно приник к моей шее. Погладил меня по спине.

— Твои прекрасные глаза снятся мне каждую ночь, — пробормотал он, несильно проводя по моей коже ногтями. — Только я и моя хорошая девочка.

Бен вскоре задремал, уткнувшись мне в подбородок. Но ко мне сон не шел так легко.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Lost & Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898231/chapters/52267321) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
